Oblivionis
Historia Początek Gdy Wielka Krucjata parał przez Galaktykę przyłączając ludzkie światy do Imperium Imperator zaczął poświęcać się pracom nad budową odpowiednika Pajęczego Traktu.Tajemnicze badania z czasem pochłonęły go na tyle że umknęły mu sygnały o pojawiających się problemach z lojalnością Legionów jak i własnych "dzieci" Prymarchów. Jednak eksperymenty z budową tego cuda miały również wiele innych "wypadków" podczas ich prowadzenia. Gdy Wielka Krucjata skłaniała się ku końcowi a ludzkość znów wspinała się do poziomu Złotej Ery specjalnie wyselekcjonowani Kronikarze z Legionów Tysiąca Snów,Pożeraczy Światów,Kosmicznych Wików i Dzieci Imperatora (nie wiadomo co kierowało takimi wyborami oraz dlaczego pominięto resztę uzdolnionych Kronikarzy) wsparci najbardziej zaawansowanymi i elitarnymi regimentami Armii Imperialnej(Fellesian 5thAirborne Auxiliary,G9K Division Kill,Lucifer Blacks) wylądowali na niepozornych planetach w Układzie Gamma-4.Okazało się wówczas że celem tej nietypowej ekspedycji było aktywowanie reliktów zbudowanych prawdopodobnie przez Przedwiecznych.Imperator podejrzewał że ich aktywacja ułatwi prace nad stabilnymi tunelami przez Osnowę jednak popełnił wielki błąd.Mimo początkowych sukcesów monolity Przedwiecznych po około roku działania nagle rozpadły się. Stabilne korytarze wokół układu rozpadły się tworząc potężną anomalię która okryła układ izolując go od Imperium i wciągnęła go do Osnowy (na szczęście resztki Monolitów ustabilizowały sytuacje i układ dalej miał połączenie ze światem realnym.Jednak Imperator przerażony rozmiarami swojego błędu ( okoliczne zamieszkałe układy wymarły na tajemnicze demoniczne plagi) objął cały rejon anomalii wieczystym zakazem wstępu. Wojna z Chaosem Szczupłe siły Imperium w porozumieniu z lokalnym Gubernatorem postanowiły walczyć z coraz częściej pojawiającymi się oznakami działania Chaosu.Ze względu na częściowe zanurzenie w Osnowie na planetę uderzały demony,mutowały zwierzęta i rośliny.Tylko ruiny Monolitów chroniły(i dalej chronią) układ przed wpadnięciem do wymiaru Mrocznej Czwórki.Jednak gdy skażenie planety Chaosem było już nie do opanowania populacja przeniosła się do wydrążonych gór w kilku łańcuchach górskich planety.Ze względu na to że przetrwały nieliczne jednostki elitarnych żołnierzy,zaledwie kilku najpotężniejszych Kronikarzy( z Tysiąca Snów,Kosmicznych Wilków, Pożeraczy Światów i Dzieci Imperatora).Największym ciosem jednak dla ocalałych była utrata wszystkich Tech-kapłanów(ocaleli nieliczni ich uczniowie oraz spora cześć planów i zapisków co pozwoliło przetrwać strzępom technologi oraz umożliwiło jej ciekawy rozwój). Pierwsze lata były horrorem codziennej walki z wdzierającymi się do schronów mutantami.By wzmocnić swój potencjał byli akolici Kultu Maszyny zaczęli wdrażać coraz to nowsze rozwiązania techniczne,z genoziarna SM pozyskano skrajnie niebezpieczne jednak przynoszące niezwykłe skutki terapie genetyczne dla żołnierzy, pancerze wspomagane oddziałów G9K modyfikowano w oparciu o pancerze SM. Spowodowało to w końcu że ludzkość mogła wystawić siły zdolne nawet do nieśmiałych kontrataków i niezwykle skutecznej ochrony. Jednak z biegiem lat zauważono ze ataki są coraz rzadsze a i Osnowa się zaczęła uspokajać.Najodważniejsi żołnierze z G9 Division Kill w udoskonalonych przez lata wojny pancerzach wspomaganych wyszli na powierzchnię i to co zobaczyli było niezwykłe.Planeta nosiła co prawda wciaż widoczne ślady potężnego konfliktu jednak ruiny przez dziesiątki lat zdążyły pokryć się lasem.Również ekosystem mimo zgubnego wpływu Osnowy nie zmutował całkowicie (choć powstało wiele dziwnych wynaturzeń).Jednak w największe zdumienie wprawił żołnierzy widok Monolitów które znów stały w pełnej okazałości. Późniejsze badania doprowadziło do odkrycia iż Monolity ustabilizowały anomalię przez co utworzyła ona szczelny kokon wokół niego.Ze względu na utratę kontaktu z resztą państwa Kronikarze przechrzcili swoje więzienie na Oblivionis - Zapomnienie. Odkrycie Rozbitków Około 30 lat po pierwszym opuszczeniu przez ludzi olbrzymich schronów i stworzeniu pierwszych miast pośród ruin jednak z ekspedycji naukowych odkryła kilka wraków statków pochodzenia eldarskiego. Ze względu na wagę tego odkrycia do ekstrapolacji mrocznych puszcz ruszyły liczne oddziały Zakonów(o tych organizacjach później) wsparte Rycerzami Zakonnymi(o nich też później).Po roku walk z potworami na tych terenach natknięto się na chronione tajemniczymi ruinami i strukturami Tir'arel-miasto eldarskich rozbitków. Okazało się wówczas że podczas nieszczęsnego eksperymentu statki eldarskich korsarzy przebywały w układzie i poprzez zawirowania w osnowie rozbiły się one na planecie.Tam ostatni z Piewców oraz Czarowników zdołali stworzyć kopułę nad małym łańcuchem wzgórz co umożliwiło Eldarom przetrwanie. Jednak gdy monolity zaczęły się tajemniczo odbudowywać cała eldarska technologia wzięła w łeb.Przetrwały tylko chroniące eldarskie miasto kolumny oraz budynki a sami Eldarzy zmuszeni zostali do cofnięcia się w rozwoju i korzystania z broni metalowej i drewnianej( miecze,łuki).Mimo takiego regresu dalej stosowali oni psionikę do tworzenia różnych przedmiotów choć stosowanie Upiorytu stało się wśród nich tylko wspaniałym wspomnieniem. Ponowny kontakt z Eldarami (choć same zaczęły wówczas nazywać się Aen Elle,wśród ludzi upowszechniła się nazwa Elfy) był nacechowany wrogością.Zarówno elfy jak i ludzie wiedzieli jednak ze konflikt na tym naznaczonym Osnową globie byłby wielka głupota.Podpisano wówczas pakt o nieagresji i podziale strefy wpływów. Elfy zachowały swoje miasto na wzgórzach i resztę kontynentu aż na południe. Ludzie przejęli resztę. Czasy późniejsze, aż do 41M Ludzkość na tym nieszczęsnym globie podzieliła się na wiele królestw.Same królestwa szybko zaczęły rywalizować ze sobą a później walczyć.Jednak prawdziwą władzę nad tym światem uzyskała Najwyższa Rada. '''Tworzyli ją Mistrzowie poszczególnych Zakonów, Mistrzowie Zakonu Alchemii(potomkowie akolitów Bractwa Marsa) oraz Kapituła Magów( złożona z cudem ocalałych Kronikarzy-przynajmniej na początku, a obecnie ich potomków). Same królestwa szybko osunęły się w objęcia feudalizmu i jedynie ich wyposażenie produkowane przez Alchemików zdradzały kim byli wcześniej przodkowie obecnych mieszkańców.Mimo upływu tysięcy lat od nieudanego eksperymentu dalej szaleją walki zarówno z potworami jak i z innymi ocalałymi.Jednak Zakony zauważyły ostatnio iż Monolity znów zaczynają pokrywać się drobnymi pęknięciami.Najświatlejsi z Alchemików oraz Kapituła wieszczą że na Oblivionis znów uderzy gniew Mrocznych Bogów. Opis świata Oblivionis jest jedyną zamieszkałą planetą w układzie o tej samej nazwie(obecnie).Przed wiekami była to zielona,spokojna planeta której mieszkańcy z wielką radością dołączyli do Imperium.Jednak nieudany eksperyment i późniejsze zanurzenie w Osnowie zmieniło ten cichy zakątek w świat będący wykręconą wersją gry RPG.Wielkie ruiny miast pokryte puszczą, pustynie pokryte dziwnymi postrzępionymi skałami,schrony w wydrążonych górach kryjące całkiem zaawansowaną technologię sąsiadujące z miastami rodem ze średniowiecza.Cały ten świat wypełniają kontrasty: z jednej strony żołnierze zwaśnionych królestw jadą do walki na pokładach transporterów by późniejsza walkę toczyć na broń biała.(zwłaszcza w biedniejszych i odleglejszych rejonach), Rycerze będący w zasadzie mocno udoskonalonymi Kasrkinami przywdziewają pancerze wspomagane podobne do tych u Sióstr Bitwy by na grzbiecie Cyber-wierzchowca walczyć w szrankach bądź z potworami. Jednak mimo stosunkowo wielkiego prymitywizmu tego świata dokonał się na nim wielki postęp w kilku dziedzinach.Pierwszym z nich była zmiana sposobu myślenia młodych członków Bractwa Marsa co zaowocowało powstaniem liberalnego pod względem badań nad technologią Zakonu Alchemików. Udało się stworzyć skuteczny system run będący zarazem mieczem jak i tarczom tutejszych ludzi. Wartym wspomnienia jest też fakt że tutejsi tzw.Rycerze to udoskonaleni genetycznie wojownicy noszący w sobie cząstkę genoziarna dawnych SM.Dlatego też na tym globie nie jest dziwne gdy odziany w pancerz wspomagany wojownik za pomocą runicznego miecza walczy ze zmutowanym stworem wyglądającym jak gryf. Frakcje Oblivionis By przybliżyć ten nacechowany zarówno dieselpunkeim jak i klimatami fantasy świat pokrótce opisze najważniejsze jego frakcje. Rycerze Zakonni Są to elitarni żołnierze będący zarówno spadkobiercami SM jak i dzielnych żołnierzy z Armii Imperialnej.By stworzyć ten rodzaj wojownika ci wojownicy kupują/wyłapują sieroty bądź dzieci chłopów i żebraków. Następnie tacy "rekruci" mają czyszczoną pamieć a następnie poddaje ich się Zmianom.Owe "Zmiany" to w zasadzie seria kuracji wirusami stworzonymi przed wiekami zarówno dla żołnierzy ówczesnego Imperium jak powstałymi na podstawie genoziarna owych kilku Kronikarzy.Sam proces jest zarówno bolesny jak i skrajnie niebezpieczny.Przezywa zaledwie 3-4 kandydatów na 20(a to dopiero 1 Etap).Dzięki kuracjom genetycznym powstają silne,nadludzko zwinne istoty o charakterystycznych kocich ochach.Ich odporność jak i niemal całkowite pozbawienie uczuć pozwala im na stosowanie prostej psioniki. Gdy rekruci po Zmianach przeżyją nieludzkie próby prowadzone wokół Twierdz Zakonnych dostają możliwość założenia Pancerza Wspomaganego.Po tym mogą już pobrać wybrane uzbrojenie i po sformowaniu Orszaku muszą ruszyć na szlak gdzie m.in tępią potwory, rozwiązują spory choć czasem najmują się królom bądź watażkom i za nic mając swój honor walczą w lokalnych wojenkach zwykle zwyciężając ze względu na soje wyposażenie i uzbrojenie. Za ich tworzenie odpowiadają zarówno Mistrzowie Zakonów jak i Alchemicy i Czarodziej Kapituły. Wyróżnia się 4 główne Zakony: '''Zakon Żmii - '''Wojownicy tego Zakonu są najzdolniejszymi psionikami pośród innych Rycerzy.Swoją biegłość w stosowaniu tzw.Znaków( prostej psioniki) zawdzięczają wpływowi genoziarna Tysiąca Snów(które znalazło się w tej wersji wirusa ulepszającego).W walce oprócz potężniejszej wersji "Znaków" stosują głównie broń biała ew pistolety i krótkie strzelby.Również ich pojazdy nalezą do lżejszych, zwykle nie stosują pojazdów latających.Sami Bracia z tego Zakonu są traktowani z dużą podejrzliwością i zwykle unikają oni bliższych kontaktów z pospólstwem. ''Obecnie Żmije w całości dołączyły do New Order.'' 'Zakon Pantery -' Rycerze tego Zakonu to spadkobiercy genoziarna Pożeraczy Światów oraz tradycji wojowniczych żołnierzy z G9K Division Kil. Genetyczna natura ich Zmian oraz fakt że ów Zakon rekrutuje swoich nowych wojowników spośród plemion Sarmatów (wojowniczych mieszkańców zachodnich gór-zapoczątkowali je własnie żołnierze z wcześniej wspomnianej G9K) powoduje że są oni najlepszymi żołnierzami pośród innych zakonów.Mimo że stosunkowo słabo walczą Znakami to użycie ognia podczas walk w zwarciu doprowadzili do perfekcji.Ich prawdziwą naturę jest walka bronią białą oraz palną.Swoimi atakami niejednokrotnie masakrowali gniazda/wioski potworów a ze względu na wrodzoną porywczość i nieprzewidywalność, co wielokrotnie czyniło z nich najemników, również wrogie szeregi ludzi bądź elfów. ''Obecnie, z wyjątkiem pojedynczych Rycerzy, Zakon dołączył do New Order'' 'Zakon Gryfa -' Najbardziej rycerscy spośród zakonników są spadkobiercami Dzieci Imperatora.Ich doskonałe genoziarno nawet w szczątkowej formie utrwalone w wirusach mutagennych sprawia że ciężko znaleźć lepszych wojowników. Ich elegancki styl walki oraz wsparcie płynące od Alchemików i Kapituły zapewniło im są uznawani za najważniejszy spośród Zakonów.Mimo nieprzewidywalności Panter, magii Żmij bądź wspaniałe taktyki stosowanej przez Wilki to kohorty gryfich knechtów wsparte tymi wspaniałymi wojownikami(i masą sprzętu) są siła walcząca od setek lat z potworami w obronie ludzkiej populacji. ''Zakon w całości stoi po stronie Rady.'' 'Zakon Wilka -' Gdy brutalność ataków Panter, magia i podstępność Żmij a nawet kunszt wojenny Gryfów ulega w walce ostatnią nadzieją są Wilki.Mimo że ich kuracje zawierają genoziarno tych porywczych Astartes same Wilki są uosobieniem chłodnych taktyków.Ich ataki zawsze mają cel,ich dumą są taktyki prowadzące do upokarzających klęsk wrogów.Same Wilki ze względu na bliskie relacje z Gryfami stanowią siłę potrafiącą utrzymać w ryzach łaknących większej władzy Żmij i Panter. ''Większość Rycerzy stoi po stronie Rady,jednak 1/3 Zakonu przeszła na stronę New Order w pierwszym roku wojny.'' '''Wolni Rycerze- '''są to awanturnicy bądź/i renegaci z Zakonów. Często do tej grupy oprócz nieobliczalnych watażków i samotników wolących na własna rękę zwalczać potwory zaliczani są najlepsi dowódcy którzy postanowili sami rozwijać swoje talenty. Ci ostatni albo zakładają swoje małe państewka będące prawdziwymi osadami dla podobnych im wyrzutków, prężnymi ośrodkami przemysłu a czasami i nauki. Jest też pewna grupa która swoje usługi sprzedaje ludzkim władcom za przywileje co potępiają nawet najchciwsi najemnicy z tej grupy.Ostatnimi czasy Kerat z Nilfhaar dział w celu zjednoczenia tych Rycerzy i podległych im ludzi w organizację New Order ( powstała za pieniądze Rady Najwyższej choć będąca nieco poza jej kontrolą) mająca na celu odtworzenia antycznego Zjednoczonego Zakonu. '''W zależnosci od pochodzenia Rycerza nalezą do różnych frakcji, około 4/7 stoi po stronie New Order. Zakon Orła-''' Jest to prototypowy zakon stworzony przez New Order. Obecnie włada nim Varak i Kerlith. Niezwykłością tego zakonu jest fakt że tworzy go 30 Rycerzy nowego typu- tzw. Rycerze Kosiarza. Są to, stworzeni w oparciu o genoziarno Varaka i Kerlith Rycerze władający mocą entropii. Odziedziczyli oni mentalność Panter- są doskonałymi żołnierzami jednak przez wpływ genów Kerlith uzyskali dostęp do mocy na poziomie przewyższającym Znaki Żmij.Ze względu na problematyczny i niezwykle ryzykowany proces Zmian tylko nikły odsetek kandydatów przeżywa. Samą organizację stworzono na nowych zasadach przez co dużo bardziej przypomina zwarty oddział Szturmowców niż typowy Zakon. '''Zakon Orła stworzono na zlecenie New Order, jest mu fanatycznie wierny i stanowi jego osobistą gwardię. Rycerze winni kierować się Kodeksem jednak obecnie tylko Gryfy i częściowo Wilki go przestrzegają.Pantery i Żmije regularnie wikłają się w walki miedzy Królestwami, tworzą autonomiczne państwa a do tego zdarza się że po obu stronach konfliktu walczą zarówno Rycerze jak i Landsknechci. Tylko Rada Najwyższa potrafi połączyć zwaśnione frakcje i to tylko gdy istnieje wyraźne zagrożenie potworami.Oczywiście istnieje w rzeczonej Radzie frakcja która z chęcią widziałaby Królestwa pod butem Rycerzy i wielu Magów i Alchemików mocno przyczynia się do tego by taki np. Kerat z Nirfhaar mógł zdobywać coraz większe wpływy i władze w Lectos. Landsknechteria Zakonna Rycerzy jest mało, jest to elitarna grupa wybrańców i spadkobierców dawnego Imperium, zagrożeń dla ludzkiego życia jest jednak tak wiele że Rycerzom muszą pomagać wyszkoleni żołnierze -Landsknechci Zakonni.Ci zmodyfikowani ludzie (technicznie rzecz biorąc są to Kasrkini) w pancerzach na poziomie Pancerza Karapaksowego z bronią stworzoną przez Alchemików, wsparciem magii Czarodziejów i wyszkoleniem zdobytym dzięki Rycerzom w obronie ludzi wiernie towarzyszą wcześniej wspominanym wojownikom. Mając dostęp do pojazdów, broni na poziomie Gwardii Imperialnej a nawet wsparciu Run otrzymywanych od Czarodziejów są idealnym wsparciem dla stosunkowo mało licznych Rycerzy w starciach ze potężniejszymi spaczonymi istotami.Zwykły Rycerz posiada zwykle drużynę od 10 do 50 takich wojaków oraz jakiś środek transportu dla nich,najlepsi mogą posiadać w swoim orszaku aż 3-5 takich drużyn.Dodatkowo oprócz tych sił istnieją całe oddziały samodzielne Landsknechtów a do tego oddziały osłonowe Alchemików i Czarodziejów. Porównywalnego do nich uzbrojenia i opancerzenia używają najlepsze jednostki wojsk różnych ludzkich królów, choć to Knechci Zakonów są siłą potrafiącą o wiele lepiej koordynować swoje działania w ramach większych formacji jak i posiadają wsparcie potężnych wojowników w pancerzach wspomaganych, Alchemików i Czarodziejów.Do tych jednostek rekrutuje się sieroty które Alchemicy i Czarodzieje Zakonni odrzucili z procesu Zmian.Wśród Landsknechtów wyróżnia się następujące typy tych żołnierzy: Jegrzy '''- jest to najstarszy typ Landsknechta. Właściwie to własnie oni są tymi ikonicznymi żołnierzami broniącymi ludzkości na tym globie w najbardziej apokaliptycznych bitwach z potworami lub walcząc samotnie na terenach jak z horroru.Jegrzy mimo bycia jednostkami elitarnymi z doskonałym sprzętem (karabinem którego zwykle używają te jednostki jest Griffon-3) są jednak jednostkami lekkimi których wyszkolenie i wyposażenie doskonale spisuje się w walk z potworami, gorzej jednak stosującymi taktykę ludźmi( zwłaszcza podczas walnych bitew).Podstawowym środkiem transportu tego typu żołnierzy są Runnery wsparte Sarmatami a czasami śmigłowcami Angel. '''Grenadierzy - '''podstawowymi siłami Najwyższej Rady do obrony swoich interesów są właśnie te jednostki. Powstali oni stosunkowo niedawno w oparciu o wzory czerpane z Lectos. W przeciwieństwie do Jegrów są ciężką piechota wysoko nasyconą pojazdami pancernymi oraz wsparciem lotniczym.Stworzono ich by móc dominować w wojnach z armiami Królestw oraz by jeszcze skuteczniej walczyć ze zagrożeniami rodzącymi się w Mort'haag-w tym z coraz lepiej zorganizowanymi Zwierzoludźmi i mutantami. Mimo lżejszego uzbrojenia indywidualnego (zwykle jest to karabinek AP-3) posiadają całe masy czołgów,transporterów i lżejszych transporterów. Dodatkowo na wyposażeniu posiadają całe masy granatników i granatów co przy elitarnym szkoleniu pozwala po prostu na masakrowaniu wrogich szeregów.Obecnie powstaje coraz więcej jednostek tego typu co pozwala sadzić że w niedługim czasie Rada postanowi wypowiedzieć wojnę Królestwom i ją wygrać przejmując władzę. '''Spadochroniarze - '''są to jednostki pochodne od Jegrów, doskonali komandosi i jednostki szybkiego reagowania.Powstali oni podczas walk w górach Mort'haagu gdzie nawet lekkie jednostki Jegrów ulegały potworom co powodowało że kampania zmierzała do krwawej klęski i nieuchronnej inwazji potworów.Okazało się że rozwiązaniem były drużyny należące do Wolnego Rycerza Uleussa. Postawił on na maksymalną mobilność swoich drużyn przez co całkowicie zrezygnował z pojazdów cięższych niż Runner a i ich posiadał niewiele.Zamiast nich do transportu służyły śmigłowce Angel i niewielkie sterowce( przenosiły one również zapasy i lekkie pojazdy), sami żołnierze dostawali się na pole walki z pokładów śmigłowców bądź skacząc ze spadochronami (najlepsi posiadali proste grawochrony).Uzbrojenie tego typu żołnierza również przeszło pewne zmiany gdyż część żołnierzy odrzuciła Griffony na rzecz AP-3 ze składaną kolba a do tego zwiększono przydział granatów i wyrzutni dla każdej drużyny.Mimo utraty pojazdów wsparcia ich precyzyjne ataki niejednokrotnie pozwalały rozbijać wrogie linii i przerywać linie zaopatrzenia. '''Szturmowcy - '''elitarni Landsknechci nazywani Szturmowcami powołani zostali do życia przez Zakon Panter. Na miano Szturmowca zasługują tylko ci Landsknechci którzy zgłaszają się już podczas szkolenia na specjalny trudniejszy kurs a następnie walczą przynajmniej 4 lata jako Jegrzy a następnie Grenadierzy (kolejność nie jest istotna).Poprzez poznanie taktyk walk tych dwóch różnych typów Landsknechtów oraz doświadczenie Szturmowcy są jednostkami o zrównoważonej budowy potrafiący zarówno atakować jednostkami pancernymi jak i szybkimi desantami ze śmigłowców. Jednocześnie jednostki te, niemal zawsze pod komendą Panter bądź ex-Panter z Wolnych Rycerzy posiadają ponura sławę zimnych rzeźników którzy na rozkaz swojego dowódcy potrafią zarówno wynosić niemowlęta z pożaru podczas ostrzału artyleryjskiego ale i brutalnie pacyfikować wioski należące do wroga.Symbolem tych elitarnych jednostek jest Duaefulgur (2 skrzyżowane błyskawice) wywodzący się z zachodniej części Lectos gdzie niegdyś osiedlili się potomkowie imperialnych żołnierzy 9K-DK. '''Kapituła Czarodziejów Ze względu na Monolity oraz wpływ genoziarna Kronikarzy przekazanego potomstwu na Oblivionis powstali Czarodzieje. Są to doskonale przystosowani (na poziomie genetycznym) do władania psioniką ludzie. Ich niezwykłe moce zwiększone i ustabilizowane przez Monolity sprawiły że do tej pory zgubne moce stały się narzędziami walki, pracy a nawet lekarskiej pomocy. Również ich zapiski oraz resztki legionowych kronik pozwoliły ocaleć wielu dokonaniom technologicznym dostępnym obecnie na Oblivionis. Czarodzieje wędrują po całym globie pomagając ludziom jak i są rezydentami Twierdz Zakonnych i Schronów.Mają wielki wpływ na tamtejszą ludzkość gdyż są również kapłanami Kultu Natury wyznawanego przez prostych ludzi.Postrzegani są jednak jako intryganci i ludzie potajemnie rządzący Oblivionis przez co (oprócz wędrownych czarodziejów) traktowani są z dystansem.By zabezpieczyć siebie i innych oraz wszelkiej maści wytwory rzemiosła rozwinęli Runy. Są one rozwinięciem run Kosmicznych Wilków poprzez zachowane zdobycze Tysiąca Snów. Zakon Alchemików Bractwo Marsa podczas katastrofy i późniejszych walk zostało doszczętnie niemal rozbite.Mimo obaw ówczesnych przywódców których przerażała myśl o utracie technologii na Oblivionis akolici Mechanicusu zaczęli tworzyć małe grupy.Początkowo zbierali tylko plany broni jak i wszelkiej maści pojazdy i urządzenia.Jednak ze względu na bardziej otwarte podejście do technologii spowodowane dosyć prostym powodem- młodością, zaczęli wkrótce eksperymentować z tworzeniem nowych rozwiązań, dostosowaniach starych technologii do zupełnie nowego świata a także badaniom nad szalejącymi po powierzchni bestiami.Wkrótce małe grupki połączyły się w 1 Zakon choć poszczególne grupy nazywane Konwentami dalej cieszą się sporą autonomia.Dzięki ich pracy ludzie mogący zapłacić zasobami/złotem/jedzeniem mogą nabywać cenne pojazdy, mechaniczne konstrukty,zaawansowaną broń a nawet pancerze.Najwięcej Alchemików przebywa w potężnych pod-górskich schronach, Twierdzach Zakonnych i na dworach największych królów.Wędrownych konwentów jest niewiele i ich głównym celem jest raczej eksploracja ruin w poszukiwaniu dawnych zdobyczy technologi niż pomoc ludziom. Królestwa Ludzi Po wyjściu ze schronów które obecnie są eksterytorialnymi tworami pod władzą Najwyższej Rady ludzie zaczęli tworzyć struktury pierwszych miast a następnie państw.Szybko zaczęły się tworzyć neo-feudalne królestwa pod władzą najzdolniejszych przywódców ocalałych. Początkowo królestwa mimo wielu rodzących się różnic walczyły ramię w ramie z Zakonami,Czarodziejami i Alchemikami niszcząc potwory panoszące się w dawnych ludzkich siedzibach.Jednak z każdym dziesięcioleciem królestwa oddalały się od siebie pod wieloma względami. Zaczęły się utarczki o tereny, rozłamy a w konsekwencji zaczęły wybuchać wojny.Najwyższa Rada wówczas została przez wielu królów uznana za wroga i Rycerze Zakonni wsparci Landsknechtami Zakonnymi musieli uwikłać się walkę zarówno z potworami jak i ludźmi.Owe mroczne czasy pozostawiły po sobie jedynie zapiekłą nienawiść pomiędzy wieloma królestwami, gorycz w sercach Rycerzy oraz rozszalały potwory znów atakujące ludzkie siedziby. Obecnie istnieje kilkanaście królestw choć obecnie poprzez walki i koligacje rodzinne wymienia się tylko kilka z nich. Owe królestwa jako jedyne nie stoczyły się w rozwoju technologicznym do średniowiecza i stanowią przeciwwagę dla Rady-choć ze względu na wieczne waśnie nigdy nie występują jako jedna siła.Na północy istnije- Hiperborea, Lapanum oraz Posir, na południu Arda, Flores oraz Lessus. Wschód to państwa o orientalnej kulturze podzielone na Chanaty-Żelazny, Pustynny oraz Morski.Zachód z kolei skrywa powstałe pośród tamtejszych wzgórz wojownicze królestwa Ramus, Lectos i Concilio. Oprócz nich istnieją również mniejsze księstwa,chanaty bądź plemiona, choć są one zwykle pozbawione zaawansowanych typów broni i większości pojazdów. Najważniejsze Armie Królestw Lektyjska armia której ekwipunek oraz taktyki inspirowane są na rzymskich legionach stała się wyznacznikiem tego czym armia liczącego się państwa powinna przedstawiać. Lectos jest wyżynnym krajem na zachodzie kontynentu w którym łagodny klimat idealny dla rolnictwa oraz liczne złoża umożliwił wysoki jak na Oblivionis rozwój kultury jak i przemysłu.Dodatkowo bliskość kilku Twierdz Zakonu Panter w których tutejsi królowie wynajmowali elitarne oddziały i szkoleniowców zapewniło narzucenie swoich wpływów w tej części kontynentu.Siła Legionów są potężne uderzenia artyleryjskie oraz doskonała dyscyplina oddziałów umożliwiająca im miażdżenie zarówno hord potworów jak i ludzkich przeciwników.Dodatkowo armia to posiada spory park maszynowy za co płaci zwiększonym trybutem z dzieci mających w przyszłości zostać Rycerzami bądź Landsknechtami. Na południu kontynentu w sąsiedztwie Elfów wyrasta kolejna potęga- Arda. Państwo to początkowo było najmniejszym i jednym z najbardziej zacofanych królestw.Jednak gdy potwory spustoszyły bogatszych sąsiadów a na jałowych terenach tego królestwa odnaleziono potężne ilości surowców królestwo to szybko wybiło się na prowadzenie.Początkowo rządzili w nim lokalni władcy jednak podczas szczególnie zażartych wewnętrznych konfliktów tron przejął bękart lectoskiego króla co ustabilizowało w krótkim czasie sytuację i umożliwiło dalszy rozwój w oparciu a najlepsze cechy przejęte od Ardyjczyków i Lektyjczyków. Obecnie Arda otwarcie rywalizuje z Lectos a ciężka piechota z Ardy jest jedynym rywalem zdolnym walczyć ze Stalowym Legionem za co podobnie jak poprzednik płaci zwiększonymi daninami na rzecz Rycerskich Twierdz. Posir jest krajem zajmującym pocięte fiordami i zatoczkami wybrzeże na północy kontynentu oraz liczne archipelagi wysp.Sami Posirczycy to twardzi ludzie z północy pływający na swoich zwinnych statkach celem łowienia ryb, handlowania oraz wypraw łupieżczych na sąsiadów.Dzięki takiej sytuacji Posir posiada najlepsze jednostki piechoty morskiej na całym Oblivionis. Dzięki swojej gospodarce morskiej oraz wyprawom handlowym bądź łupieżczym marines z Posiru są w stanie zakupić najlepsze typy uzbrojenia oraz opłacić najlepszych szkoleniowców co powoduje ze mimo małej liczebności trzeba się z nimi liczyć. Chanat Żelazny jest najbardziej rozwiniętym technologicznie państwem na wschodzie.Dzięki wydobywanemu promethowi oraz wsparciu Alchemików jednostki te zbliżyły swoje zaawansowanie do armii z bardziej cywilizowanych rejonów zachowując piekielną szybkość.To własnie oni i ich konie wielokrotnie umożliwiały sprzymierzonej piechocie przegrupowywać się podczas najbardziej apokaliptycznych walk z potworami.Jednak obecnie te same jednostki ze względu na niezwykle szybkie tempo przemieszczania i szeroką autonomię poszczególnych dowódców stały się zmorą wielu krajów polegających bardziej na piechocie i pojazdach. Elfie Królestwo Rozbitkowie z eldarskich statków z czasem utworzyli jedno z większych Królestw ale ze względu na wzajemną niechęć ludzi i eldarów nigdy nie nawiązano żadnej współpracy.Sami Eldarzy przez katastrofę jak i wpływ Monolitów utracili dostęp do upiorytu o obecnie technologicznie nie przewyższają ludzi. Jednak dalej są zdolnymi rzemieślnikami,magami a ich armia doskonale chroni elfy zarówno przed potworami jak i zapędami ludzkich władców.Same elfy podzieliły się na 4 plemiona.Na dalekim południu żyją Dunethai- pokojowo nastawione plemię trudniące się sztuką i rzemiosłem,na północy Królestwa żyje wojownicze plemię Are'thian pełniące rolę obrońców elfiego dominium.Wschód pokryty pradawną puszczą zamieszkują żyjący w tych lasach Vrinheen a na nizinnym zachodzie plemię Tau'vhaan uprawiają ziemię i hodują zwierzeta. Technologia W zasadzie to co używają wojownicy to albo projekty stosunkowo proste do stworzenia bądź specjalnie przystosowane/uproszczone by dało się je (nawet z wielkim trudem) wytwarzać. Oczywiście nie w każdym zakątku Oblivionis technologia jest tak samo rozwinięta. W Schronach, Twierdzach Zakonnych i w największych miastach najbardziej liczących się Królestw jest elektryczność, istnieje względnie zorganizowany przemysł a rolnictwo oparte jest raczej o wykorzystanie maszyn i sztucznych nawozów, jednak już 100 km dalej mogą istnieć miasta należące do malutkich królestw gdzie elektryczność,mechaniczne pojazdy i inne tego typu twory są traktowane niemal tak wrogo jak same potwory.Cechą charakterystyczną wytworów tutejszej technologi są umieszczone na nich Runy zapewniające zarówno ochronę jak i nadające im zaskakujących cech bojowych. Broń biała Miecze (oraz rzadsze topory,piki itp) są najpopularniejszym typem uzbrojenia które można spotkać nawet wśród prymitywnych kanibali na pustkowiach jak i wśród najbardziej elitarnych zołnierzy. Najlepszym typem takiego uzbrojenia są Miecze Landsknechtów. Jest to broń wykuta na poziomie mistrzowskim wzmocniona podstawowymi Runami co czyni z tej broni marzenie każdego fechmistrza. Broń łańcuchowa jest jednym z dosyć popularnych typów uzbrojenia do walki bezpośredniej(przynajmniej w tych bardziej cywilizowanych rejonach).Mimo podobieństwa do konstrukcji imperialnych są one dużo bardziej niebezpieczne dla użytkownika ze względu na gorzej zabezpieczone zęby oraz mogąca krócej być skuteczna w alce ze względu na mały zapas paliwa. Jest to niezwykle drogi jak i rzadki typ broni białej na Oblivionis. Ostrza te powstają wyłącznie w jednej manufakturze Alchemików i to na zamówienie(i za dużo błyszczących argumentów).Właściwie ze względu na cenę jak i ograniczenia konstrukcyjne (w końcu to sztylet) służa jako broń ceremonialna. Jest to ekstremalnie rzadka broń biała powstająca niemal indywidualnie dla każdego Rycerza.Owe miecze kute są z Adamantium połączonego z sekretnym koktajlem pierwiastków rzadkich.Jednak metal z którego powstaje ów miecz oprócz rzadkich pierwiastków zostaje nasączony również magią.Podczas każdego etapu klinga znaczona jest odpowiednimi Runami i ponownie przekuwana aż cała jej powierzchnia zapisana jest skomplikowaną inkantacja.Dzięki temu broń ta zyskuje wszelkie właściwości broni energetycznej oraz specyficzną Aurę. Dzięki tej ostatniej mocy ostrze może pokryć się na życzenie właściciela-ogniem,trucizną,elektrycznością bądź niewiarygodnie zimnym lodem- obecnie jest kilkadziesiąt tych mieczy zdolnych do pokrywania się entropiczną mgłą.Same miecze podczas specjalnych ceremoniałów podczas inicjacji młodych Rycerzy łączą się z duszami tych wojowników co powoduje niezwykłą skuteczność tego typu uzbrojenia. Broń strzelecka Jest to imperialny projekt pistoletu.Napędzany jest na Oblivius amunicją .45 ACP której mieści po 6 sztuk w magazynku.Jest on dosyć popularny ze względu na prosta budowę jak i całkiem potężną amunicję.Często Rycerze walczą dwoma takimi pistoletami co jest na tej planecie najlepszą reklamą. Czyli najnormalniejsza dubeltówka.Oczywiście istnieje jej setki wariantów ale najbardziej kojarzonym jest wersja ze stosunkowo krótkimi lufami oraz obciętą rękojeścią. Używane są one zarówno w wojskach zakonnych jak i przez rabusiów na pustkowiach oraz inteligentniejsze potwory. Jest to elitarna broń napędzana amunicją .45 ACP. Produkują ją nieliczne manufaktorie i dlatego tylko najlepsi żołnierze z Landsknechtów bądź armii Królestw mogą walczyć tym sprzętem.Na bliski dystans ta szybkostrzelna pukawka rozdziera wroga na strzępy strugą ołowiu jednak zupełnie nie sprawdza się na dalszych dystansach. Jest to stosunkowo prosty karabinek automatyczny produkowany masowo w dziesiątkach manu faktorii.Napędzany jest on amunicją kalibru 7,92 Kurtz (amunicja pośrednia) co daje tej broni sporą skuteczność w walkach na średni i krótki dystans, broń ta mieści w zależności od wersji od 20 do 30 naboi w magazynku pudełkowym.Mimo wykończenia w drewnie i metalu jest to broń chwalona za wygodę,celność i niezawodność.Jest to przepisowa broń żołnierzy bogatszych części Królestw oraz Landsknechtów a czasem i Rycerzy. O ile AP-3 to karabinek na amunicję pośrednią .30 to ten karabin napędzany jest o wiele potężniejszą amunicją karabinową 7,92 mm (w wersji karabinowej). Broń ta podobnie jak poprzednik posiada opcję ognia ciągłego jednak potężny odrzut wymusza stosowanie go raczej w trybie ognia pojedynczego(no chyba że posiada się Pancerz Wspomagany i jest się po Zmianach).Sama broń jest stosunkowo wygodna,zasilana z 20 nabojowych magazynków z boku broni. Używany jest razem ze swoimi lżejszym "bratem".Posiada również wersję będącą karabinem wsparcia(zasilany jest wówczas z taśmy nabojowej i posiada dwójnóg) Nieważne czy jesteś żołnierzem broniącym Twierdzy czy atakującym gniazdo bagienników Rycerzem to ta broń jest idealnym wyborem.Plujący strugą płonącego promethu miotacz idealnie nadaje się do załatwiania wcześniej przytoczonych problemów. Jest to droga, rzadka i skomplikowana broń wybudowana w technologi broni laserowej.Jednak mimo tych wad broń ta posiada jedną zaletę-jest potężna i zabójczo celna.Napędzana jest z typowych imperialnych pakietów energetycznych starczających na 10 strzałów o mocy zdolnej przebić nawet ciężkie pancerze. Ze względu na cenę posiadają ja tylko najlepsi strzelcy, produkuje ją zaledwie 3 manu-faktorie. O ile Ckm-y doskonale wypełniały swoje zadanie to jednak Spadochroniarze zażyczyli sobie czegoś o podobnej sile jednak o lufie chłodzonej powietrzem a nie woda.Powstał wówczas Stormhammer który rzeczywiście posiadał lufę chłodzoną powietrzem (która to szybko się zużywała co wymusiło dodanie zapasowych luf do skrzynek z amunicją) i był zasilany identycznymi taśmami nabojowymi i magazynkami znanymi z poprzedniej konstrukcji.Obecnie większość armii Oblivionis zaczyna stosować ten typ uzbrojenia zamiast drogiego i ciężkiego Ckm-u. Ciężkie karabiny maszynowe są drogą oraz najpotężniejszą bronią używaną przez zwykłych ludzi (zwykle jako broń zespołowa).Montuje je się głownie na pojazdach,największych statkach,sterowcach oraz czasami powierza się drużynom piechoty(posiadają ją głównie Landsknechci).Broń ta napędzana jest karabinową wersją amunicji 7,92 mm z 100 lub 200 nabojowych taśm (względnie z 50 nabojowego magazynka bębnowego).Ceną dorównuje karabinowi laserowemu Phoenix choć ze względu na skuteczność liczące się oddziały posiadają przynajmniej 2 takie karabiny. Gdy trzeba zatrzymać szarżującą, opancerzoną bestię bądź szturmować ciężkie dębowe drzwi opatrzone wzmocnieniami ze stali potrzebna jest potężna broń.GAR posiadają tylko Rycerze,działa polowe są za wolne i mało mobilne a granaty za mało celne zwykłego wojaka ratuje tylko Hammer.Jest to stosunkowo mały i wygodny granatnik strzelający nad-kalibrowymi rakietowymi granatami.Zbudowany w wytrzymałych materiałów z pomysłowym celownikiem jest wielokrotnego użytku a pociski mimo że stosunkowo małe są w stanie albo poważnie zranić albo choć otumanić nawet wściekłego szarżującego Szarleja. O ile Hammery doskonale sprawdzały si ę podczas walk z potworami i lekko uzbrojonymi ludźmi o tyle rozwój Oblivionis oraz powstanie nowych,jeszcze groźniejszych potworów wymusił ewolucję broni przeciwpancernej.Postały te granatniki strzelające samonapędzającymi się pociskami zdolnymi penetrować pancerze pojazdów i najpotężniejszych potworów.Najbardziej charakterystycznymi użytkownikami są Grenadierzy którzy to w znacznym stopniu przyczynili się do powstania tej broni. Broń ta jest spadkobiercą moździerzy używanych przez Imperialną Armię osłaniającą eksperymenty z Osnową na tym globie.W zasadzie jest to wyrzutnia prostych rakiet przenoszących potężne głowice burzące lub burząco/odłamkowe.Obecnie broń ta jest jedną z najlepszych broni oblężniczych jak i obronnych, montuje się ją również na niektórych pojazdach. Mimo potęgi boltery na Oblivionis szybko stały się niemożliwe do produkcji, dodatkowo nikt nie posiadał nawet planów amunicji boltowej. Jednak walki z potworami wymusiły na Alchemikach stworzenie jakiejś broni mogącej wypełnić pustkę po nich.Tajemnicą tego uzbrojenia są samonapędzające pociski działające jak rakiety na paliwo stały z 2 typami głowic-wybuchową i pełną.Mimo ze pociski te nie są tak potężne jak bolty jednak efekty ich działania krótką serią są w stanie zmasakrować nawet największe kreatury grasujące na planecie jak i zabić nawet człowieka w pancerzu wspomaganym(nawet ulepszonym runami ochronnymi). W zasadzie jest to rodzaj potężnych metalowych "fajerwerków".Tworzy się je ze specjalnego stopu, w środku pocisków znajduje się specjalna mieszanka pędna nadająca potężną prędkość wylotową amunicji .Sam pocisk ma 2 typy- jeden działa jak wcześniej wspomniany "fajerwerk" z wybuchową głowicą a drugi zakończony jest głowicą z miękkiego metalu.Jest to oblivioński zamiennik amunicji boltowej i mimo że ustępuje jej mocą to prostota wykonania i efekty stosowania sprawiają ze cieszy się ona zasłużonym szacunkiem. Broń New Order Gwoli wyjaśnienia- New Order i Rada Najwyższa na początku stosowały ten sam system uzbrojenia i opancerzenia. Jednak New Order wiedząc, po początkowych bitwach ,że tylko udoskonalenie sprzętu pozwoli im dalej wygrywać bitwy z o wiele liczniejszymi wojskami New Order. Wdrożono wówczas Projekt Superior w którym to Alchemicy New Order powołali wiele, często rewolucyjnych, rodzajów broni i opancerzenia. Ripper mimo bycia niezawodną bronią boczną cierpi z powodu mało pojemnego magazynka. Alchemicy- rusznikarze należący do Zakonu Żmij powołali o wiele doskonalszy projekt. Rattler (Grzechotnik) w przeciwieństwie do poprzednika magazynek mieści w rękojeści. Inżynierowie stojący za projektem zwiększyli również jego pojemność do 8 pocisków 45 ACP. Obecnie wydawany jest on elitarnym jednostkom New Order oraz oficerom od porucznika wzwyż. O ile stary i sprawdzony AP-3 od wieków był podstawowym uzbrojeniem Landsknechtów to New Order podarowało swoim żołnierzom o wiele doskonalszy projekt. ST-4 jest o wiele wygodniejszy do używania, posiada wygodniejszą wysuwaną kolbę oraz lepszy celownik mechaniczny. Mimo wielu zmian broń dalej jest niezawodna jak poprzednik i istnieje możliwość wpięcia do niej magazynków do starszych AP-3.Ze względu na zapotrzebowanie najwięcej tych karabinków wydano w jednostkach Szturmowców i tych walczących na pierwszej linii.Problemy na froncie przekładają się jednak na mocne spowolnienie akcji przezbrojenia w te karabiny. Wojska Rady korzystają z prostych dwulufowych strzelb, New Order jednak niedawno przezbroił swoich żołnierzy z dużo bardziej zabójczy typ uzbrojenia. Storm Shotgun jest pół-automatyczną strzelbą bojową mieszczącą w magazynku 8 naboi. Dzięki tej broni New Order wygrało wiele walk miejskich udowadniając Radzie że niekiedy to jakość przeważa nad ilością. Broń tą wymyślono by podczas abordaży przerzucać liny między statkami. Jednak w Kerlithgaardzie zauważono że podniesienie mocy strzału pozwoliłoby polować za pomocą tej broni na pojazdy pancerne i Rycerzy.Udoskonalenie konstrukcji magią pozwoliło na opracowanie boni strzelającej tytanowymi harpunami z siła zdolną spenetrować pancerz czołgu.Zbiornik pozwala na oddanie 5 strzałów możliwy jest do napełnienie za pomocą prostej magii (i specjalnego amuletu wydawanego obsłudze). Rycerze Rady nazywają tę broń Zwiastunem Zagłady gdyż podczas walk o kontynentalne porty Posiru to właśnie ona odpowiadała za połowę zgonów wśród nich. Jest to udoskonalony pancerz Landsknechterski. O ile zmiany w rozkładzie płyt na ciele były niezbyt istotne to całkowicie przeprojektowano hełm oraz dodano mały plecak skokowy. Pancerz ten korzysta również z wytrzymalszego kompozytu wzorowanego na Pancerzu Wspomaganym Rycerzy. Sam pancerz wykorzystuje również zaawansowane inskrypcje runiczne poprawiające poziom opancerzenia. Pancerz ten jest obecnie używany wyłącznie przez Szturmowców z Zakonu Orła przez co już zdobył sławę. Wyprodukowano jedynie 400 sztuk tego opancerzenia i obecnie przez wydatki na wojnę nie planowana jest jego dalsza produkcja(najwyżej pojedyncze egzemplarze). Broń Elfów Miecze Elfów w przeciwieństwie do ludzi zwykle są konstrukcjami jednosiecznymi o zakrzywionej klindze oddające kształty rozwijających się liści bądź roślin.Wszystkie bez wyjątku są póltoraręczne a do tego swoim zaawansowaniem (tj metalurgia,kowalstwo i runy) stoją na poziomie mieczy Landsknechtów. Elfy nigdy nie sprzedają swoich wyrobów ludziom jednak zdobyczne miecze cieszą się wielkim powodzeniem wśród kolekcjonerów i różnych fechmistrzów. O ile miecze doskonale spisują się w walce wręcz na bardzo bliskim dystansie to podczas walk z potworami oraz ludzkimi Rycerzami najlepsi elfi rycerze korzystają z charakterystycznych Glaiv'ów.Ta broń wyglądając jak elfi miecz ze znacznie przydłużoną rękojeścią pozwala na walkę wręcz ze znaczną przewaga odległości i siły uderzenia na korzyść użytkownika.Podobnie jak Gwalhir jest cenna zdobyczą i pamiątką walk z Elfami. Ludzkość na Oblivionis korzysta z prostych łuków z odpowiednich gatunków drzew bądź nieco lepszych łuków refleksyjnych.Jednak broń ta kojarzona jest z myśliwymi i biednymi chłopami oraz prawie się jej nie używa na polu walki.U Elfów broń ta jest podstawą uzbrojenia do walki dystansowej, a dzięki wirtuozerii rzemieślników i wpływowi eflich magów pełni swoją role niezwykle skutecznie.Elfy zwykle zabierają swoje łuki z pól bitew (w tym łuki poległych) przez co jest to najrzadziej spotykana broń w ludzkiej części kontynentu a cena za pojedynczą sztukę pozwala na kupienie wozu bojowego Sarmata bądź Cyber-konia. Broń Potworów Jest to najczęściej spotykana broń w łapach/mackach mutantów.Zwykle są to przerobione narzędzia fabryczne i rolnicze,choć kolekcję uzupełniają elementy zdobyte na Landsknechtach i żołnierzach Królestw.Zwykle broń taka wykonana jest na dużo gorszym poziomie niż ludzka i tylko siłą mutanta w połączeniu z najeżona ostrzami konstrukcją pozwala wyrównanie walczyć z ludzkim przeciwnikiem. Broń spotykana najczęściej u przywódców hord mutantów. W zasadzie jest to niezwykle uproszczona konstrukcja oparta częściowo o rozwiązania Rippera. Wykonana z gorszych materiałów, o wiele gorszymi metodami a do tego ze względu na kilka rozwiązań budowy lubiąca się zacinać jest raczej wyznacznikiem pozycji niż realną bronią do walki.Jest również cenioną pamiątką zabieraną przez ludzi walczących z potworami gdyż oznacza że zwyciężyli wroga dowodzącego znacznymi siłami przeciwnika. O ile ludzie już wiele lat temu przeszli na powszechne stosowanie karabinków automatycznych to potwory wciąż na szeroką skalę stosuj.ą pistolety maszynowe.Konstrukcje te wykonywane są na masową skale z materiałów aktualnie dostępnych dla manufaktori potworów.Powoduje to ze konstrukcja jest wyjątkowo prymitywna a przez użycie różnej jakości materiałów potrafi być groźniejsza dla użytkownika niż wroga. Uzbrojone są w nią głownie oddziały które nie są weteranami ale udowodniły przydatność bojową. Potworom ze względu na braki w technologii długa nie udało się zbudować czegokolwiek podobnego do AP-3.Jednak gdy zdradziła cześć wędrownego konwentu Alchemików w końcu potwory dostały w łapy coś w stylu wymarzonej broni.Postał prosty autogun zasilany amunicją z AP-3, zbudowany jest z nieco lepiej wyselekcjonowanych materiałów niż peem ale dalej jest to konstrukcja niecelna i niezbyt godna zaufania. Uzbrajane są w nią najlepsze hordy potworów dla których zabrakło zdobycznej broni ludzi. Stanowi uzupełnienie dla peemu, jest jedyną bronią którą ludzcy żołnierze uważają za wartą zabrania i używania.Broń ta jest kopią ludzkich karabinów myśliwskich i budowana jest tylko z najlepszych dostępnych materiałów.Oczywiście ten karabin z 4 nabojami 7,92 mm działający na zasadzie sztucera odstaje od ludzkich konstrukcji szybkostrzelnością jednak sama konstrukcja stanowi doskonałą bazę do tzw. bieda-karabinu wyborowego. Unikaty Jest to pancerz stworzony,w samej Wieży Alchemików, na specjalne zamówienie Kerata dla jego niezwykłej córki. Z typowego dla Rycerza standardowego wykorzystano system zasilania i układ syntetycznych mięśni wspierających działanie układów hydraulicznych(jednak ze względu na lekka konstrukcję owych mięśni jest mało a i układy hydrauliczne zostały nieco zminiaturyzowane). Specjalnie na potrzeby tego pancerza przeanalizowano i przeniesiono do niego rozwiązania z pancerzy tutejszych Elfów co polepszyło i tak nadnaturalną szybkość posiadacza.Jednak to runy pokrywające ten pancerz są główną jego zaletą. Setki skomplikowanych i złożonych inkantacji pozwalają mimo gorszego poziomu ochrony wyrównanie walczyć nawet z najgroźniejszymi potworami. Dodatkowo wkomponowano w niego również wiele inkantacji atakujących i obronnych co pozwala zaskakiwać wrogów nieoczekiwanymi atakami bądź zabezpieczeniami. Wyprodukowano tylko jeden egzemplarz tego doskonałego pancerza, plany przechowywane są w zaledwie kilku kopiach w Wieży Alchemików i w Schronie 3 (w obu miejscach straż trzymają członkowie New Order). Jest to autorski pomysł Emila var Woorena, stworzony początkowo jako uzupełnienie pancerza Kerlith. Jednak ze względu na styl walki Kerlith odrzuciła ten wynalazek i trafił on do Varaka. Okazało się że te pazurzaste rękawice wyposażone w pazury zbudowane w oparciu o plany broni energetycznej wyjątkowo przypadły mu do gustu. Dzięki tej broni jej użytkownik jest w stanie wypatroszyć nawet Rycerza w Pancerzu wspomaganym. Dzięki wkomponowaniu run egzemplarz należący do Varaka zyskał odporność na ciosy Mieczem Runicznym oraz zdolności identyczne z jego Mieczem Runicznym. Niejednokrotnie broń ta pozwalała zmasakrować mu wrogów. By również dowodzeni przez niego Szturmowcy mogli mieć broń do walki na naprawdę bliski dystans Emil stworzył dla nich Rozdzieracz, broń równą Mieczowi Landsknechterskiemu składająca się z doczepianego na przedramię urządzenia z którego wysuwa się 2 długie na 30 cm pazury z adamantium. By chronić rękę właściciela góra urządzenia to pancerna płytka-nie trzeba dodawać że broń ta mocno przypadła do gustu podwładnym tego Rycerza. Euzebius z Ferath zwany Red Dragonem jest jednym z nielicznych Piromatów zafascynowanych technologią. Cały swój pałac przekształcił w wielkie laboratorium gdzie wraz z zebranymi Alchemikami ciągle ulepsza bądź wynajduje technologie. Jednocześnie jego manią jest wkomponowywanie w swoje dzieła skomplikowanych runicznych inkantacji i nasycania go magią. Będąc zagorzałym stronnikiem Rady gdy zauważył że New Order posiada nieco bardziej zaawansowaną technologię postanowił stworzyć coś zabójczego co mogliby nosić wierni Radzie Rycerze. Stworzył prototypowy miecz wykorzystujący(jak na ironię) moc Ognia do walki. W pierwszym trybie jest to półtora-ręczny, płonący magicznym ogniem oręż zdolny niszczyć bez większych problemów zarówno broń jak i pancerze przeciwników.Broń była równie potężna jak miecze najpotężniejszych Panter. Jednak wynalazca ukrył w niej jeszcze jedną niespodziankę.Mianowicie w drugim trybie jest to rodzaj miotacza płomieni. Broń ta potrafi pluć ogniem na 80 metrów i dodatkowo wyrzucany z niej ogień jest magiczny przez co natychmiastowo podpala ciała przeciwnika. Stworzono jedynie 1 egzemplarz tej broni, głownie ze względu na skomplikowanie i wysoką cenę produkcji, egzemplarz ten należy do samego Euzebiusa i wielokrotnie udowodnił swoją przydatność w walce. Pojazdy Jaki jest koń każdy widzi.To zdanie niemal całkowicie wyjaśnia czym są konie na Oblivionis. Wszystkie mają wojskowe korzenie przez co słyną z wielkiej odporności i łatwości w tresurze.Te hodowane przez chanaty na północy kontynentu są najbardziej poszukiwane ze względu na siłę i wytrzymałość. Alchemicy korzystając z planów Cyber-mastiffów powołali do istnienie na Oblivius te konstrukty.Mechaniczne ciała tych bestii będące skomplikowaną konstrukcją plastali,ceramitu i syntetycznych mięśni kryją specjalny zbiornik z zcybernetyzowanym końskim mózgiem kierujący tym konstruktem.Sam Cyber-koń wygląda jak upiorny koń zakuty w pełna końską zbroję.Jest zwykle wykorzystywany jako wierzchowiec Rycerzy Zakonnych(korzystają oni z najlepszych tego typu maszyn) choć najbogatsi konni wojownicy Królestw mogą sobie pozwolić na nieco uproszczone ich wersje.Same Cyber-konie zwykle są modyfikowane indywidualnie przez użytkowników przez co Zakon Pantery posiada najlepiej uzbrojone egzemplarze posiadające specjalnie przerobione żeby i ulepszoną konstrukcję kopyt co czyni z nich doskonałe bestie bojowe.Podczas gdy Pantery ze swoich tworzą doskonałych zabójców i bestie bojowe to te stosowane przez Gryfy są mocno zdobione i stylizowane na konie rycerzy ze starych baśni. Jest to najrzadszy pojazd jaki istnieje na Oblivionis. Alchemicy ledwo rozumieją technologie stojące za tymi maszynami więc obecnie powstaje zaledwie kilka tych maszyn w ciągu roku.Są one stosowane przez kurierów Najwyższej Rady to dostarczania najważniejszych posłannictw. Mimo że podróż na piechotę posiada wiele zalet to jednak Landsknechci Zakonni w końcu zdecydowali że Alchemicy muszą powołać do życia skuteczny pojazd (mający zastąpić konie,wozy bądź podróż na piechotę).Szybko zaprojektowano pojazd o prostej konstrukcji mogący pomieścić 3 żołnierzy.Dzięki lekkiej konstrukcji pozwala na długie podróże przy małym zużyciu paliwa.Dodatkowo konstrukcja silnika pozwala nawet na jazdę po zatankowaniu oleju roślinnego pomieszanego z bimbrem z szaleju i sznurówek. Maszyna ta jest jedynym na Oblivionis bojowym wozem piechoty z prawdziwego zdarzenia.Alchemicy współpracujący z Rycerzami zdobyli dzięki nim wiele strzępów planów różnych maszyn wojskowych by następnie metodą prób i błędów stworzyć to cacko.Pojazd wybudowany jest w układzie półgąsienicowym, jego opancerzenie jest pomysłowym kompozytem z metalu i tworzyw ceramicznych.Dodatkowo pojazd jest hermetyczny i pozwala na przewóz 8 żołnierzy desantu plus 3 osób stałej załogi.Ze względu na stosunkowe skomplikowanie budowy tych maszyn jak i kosztowne materiały (o wycenie pracy Alchemików nie wspominając) właściwie tylko Rada Najwyższa i Królestwa Ludzi posiadają większe ich ilości. Jeszcze przed powstaniem pierwszych czołgów to własnie ta modyfikacja wypełniała rolę wsparcia dla Landsknechtów bądź żołnierzy. Te przerobione wozy bojowe traciły co prawda swoje zdolności transportowe jednak 8 prowadnicowa wyrzutnia rakiet niekierowanych potrafiła salwą zmienić pole bitwy w piekło.Obecnie pojazdy te stanowią główne maszyny wsparcia u jednostek Jegrów, w innych typach Landsknechtów i w armiach Królestw są lekka,mobilną artylerią polową. O ile w jednostkach grenadierskich rolę wsparcia artyleryjskiego wypełniają działa samobieżne Vitzburg wsparte lekkimi Tempestami to Szturmowcy stworzyli Meteora. Jest to 6 rakietowych wyrzutni moździerzowych przenoszonych przez Sarmatę. Pojazd ten dalej jest w stanie wypełniać rolę transportowca (mieści 6 żołnierzy) a do tego jest w stanie wystrzeliwać pociski o sile zdolnej obracać nawet najbardziej zaawansowane typu umocnień w perzynę. Pojazdy te są obecnie na stanie sił Zakonu Panter oraz kilku Wolnych Rycerzy z tegoż zakonu, nie trzeba dodawać że idealnie uzupełniają czołgi i lekkie Temtesty w działaniu niemal idealnie zastępując rzadko stosowane Vitzburgi. Jest to cięższe uzupełnienie Sarmaty będące średnim czołgiem.W konstrukcji tej główne uzbrojenie stanowi armata strzela pociskami 75 mm rożnego typu oraz 2 karabiny przez co doskonale wypełnia na Oblivionis rolę ciężkiego wsparcia.O ile Rycerze czasami stanowią załogę Sarmaty o tyle Turtle ze względu na swoją ociężałość (osiągami dorównuje Leman Russowi) używany jest wyłącznie przez cięższe rodzaje piechoty.Najwięcej tego typu maszyn jeździ obecnie w jednostkach grenadierskich Lancknechtów oraz w armiach największych Królestw. W Lectos i Concilo są formowane samodzielne oddziały czołgowe(ten wzór czerpany od Landsknechtów), u reszty czołg tanowi wsparcie ogniowe dla oddziałów piechoty(co skutecznie osłabia rozwój tego typu uzbrojenia). Właściwie jest to jeżdżące działo Eartshaker. Pojazd ten powstał gdy ludzkość rozpoczęła odbijanie powierzchni planety jako wsparcie artyleryjskie dla walczących oddziałów jak i "młot" zdolny obracać w perzynę najpotworniejsze gniazda mutantów.Sam pojazd jest wyjątkowo powolny jednak nadrabia tą wadę swoim zasięgiem i celnością.Najwięcej tego typu pojazdów strzeże wejść do Schronów (należą do Najwyższej Rady) jednak widuje się znaczące ilości tego sprzętu (jak na standardy Oblivionis) pośród wyposażenia Zakonów jak i Królestw. Jest to stosunkowo często spotykany latacz(jak na standardy tego mrocznego świata) zbudowany przez Alchemików poszukujących wygodnego środka do powietrznego transportu.Początkowo te maszyny stacjonowały na sterowcach będąc czymś w rodzaju "łodzi" zwiadowczych bądź transportowych dla tych powietrznych okrętów.Jednak gdy Rycerze dostrzegli potencjał tej maszyny szybko rozpoczęto ich większa produkcję na potrzeby tychże organizacji a obecnie nawet na potrzeby Królestw.Sama konstrukcja jest wyjątkowo lekka (nie zapewnia nawet namiastki opancerzenie chroniąc tylko przed wiatrem i chłodem) ale ze względu na to i mocne silniki jest w stanie brać na pokład całkiem spory ładunek bądź być środkiem transportu dla 6 żołnierzy/Landsknechtów/Rycerzy. Jest to stosunkowo niedawne osiągniecie Alchemików.Myśliwce te wyglądające jak myśliwce Chaosu powstały w oparciu o wraki zniszczonych maszyn tego typu które w wyniku niewytłumaczalnej anomalii w działaniu Monolitów dostały się na Oblivionis. Ich pojawienie się natychmiast zaalarmowało Alchemików którzy na czele ekspedycji złożonej również z Czarodziejów jak i Rycerzy ruszyli zbierać resztki tych maszyn.Dzięki czarodziejom udało się usunąć mroczną energię zamknięta w tych konstrukcjach a Alchemicy po latach badań i prób w końcu skopiowali te maszyny.Powstało tylko 20 tych maszyn( ze względu na obłędnie trudną i drogą na Oblivionis technologię budowy tych maszyn) i wszystkie z nich służą wyłącznie Najwyższej Radzie ew Zakonowi Alchemików.Maszyny te uzbrojone w najpotężniejsze typu uzbrojenia na Oblivionis idealnie wypełniają rolę ostatecznego wsparcia dla walczących z potworami ludzi. O ile doskonałe myśliwce Scythe dostępne są wyłącznie dla Najwyższej Rady to Alchemicy stworzyli na bazie Lightingów całkiem niezłe myśliwce szturmowe. Te maszyny stanowią doskonałe wsparcie dla atakującej piechoty oraz całkiem przyzwoite myśliwce przechwytujące. Na uzbrojenie takich maszyn składa się podwójne działko automatyczne 20 mm, 2 wyrzutnie niekierowanych rakiet (po 24 sztuki w wyrzutni) oraz 4 rakiety kierowane do walk z pojazdami. Sama maszyny są również mocno opancerzone przez co ich piloci po prostu je uwielbiają. Występują w 2-óch wersjach. Dragonfly V1 to prostszy projekt mający nieco gorszy silnik i zdecydowanie mniej zaawansowaną awionikę(na obrazku to ten górny).V1 jest podstawą sił lotniczych Królestw. V2(ten poniżej) jest głównym myśliwcem w siłach Najwyższej Rady.Zaimplementowano do niego wiele nowych rozwiązań(wzorowanych na ultra-nowoczesnym Scythe) przez co maszyna ta stała się jeszcze bardziej zabójczym przeciwnikiem. Whale to największy pojazd stworzony ludzką ręką na Oblivionis. Jest to olbrzymi sterowiec pełniący rolę okrętu.Jego spód pokrywa stosunkowo mocny pancerz choć wierzch tej maszyny to specjalne nieprzepuszczające gazów tworzywo skóropodobne.Na uzbrojenie tej jednostki składają się gniazda CKM-ów, kilka baterii działek oraz zapas bomb. Zwykle na takiej jednostce stacjonuje 2 lub 3 Angele będące zarówno środkiem ewakuacji jak i maszyną rozpoznania.Ze względu na rozmiary, trudne do otrzymania materiały konstrukcyjne oraz koszty utrzymania takich kolosów nawet Najwyższa Rada posiada zaledwie 5 takich maszyn(3 z nich nalezą do Alchemików). Wszystkie Królestwa posiadają ich w sumie około 9 może 12.Same maszyny są raczej obiektem propagandy i demonstracji potęgi ale podczas większych inwazji potworów służyły jako potężne wsparcie dla walczących ludzi. O ile Fregaty doskonale spisują się w pełnomorskich walkach o tyle do obrony wybrzeży i walk na terenach wielkich rzek wykorzystuje się szybki Monitory. W przeciwieństwie do Fregat pojazdy te napędzane są wyłącznie silnikiem a stosunkowo mały zapas paliwa ogranicza ich zasięg. Jednak uzbrojenie na które składa się czołgowa armata 75 mm\8 prowadnicowa wyrzutnia rakiet niekierowanych, 1-2 Ckm-y oraz 3-4 Rkm-y pozwala tej specyficznej jednostce na długie odpieranie ataków potężniejszych statków na wybrzeże lub instalacje morskie. Bojowe Fregaty są konstrukcjami rodem z flot północnych Królestw.Poruszane są zarówno za pomocą wysokoprężnych silników jak i dzięki żaglom.Uzbrojenie takich jednostek to kilka par baterii dział okrętowych,kilka gniazd karabinów maszynowych a do tego posiada dziobową wyrzutnię torped.Statki tego typu mimo stosunkowo małych rozmiarów są zdolne do prowadzenia potężnych morskich bitew, zarówno z ludźmi jak i flotą potworów. O ile Królestwa i Potwory kontentują się Fregatami to Najwyższa Rada oprócz tych pospolitych okrętów korzysta jeszcze z łodzi podwodnych.Na uzbrojenie takich jednostek składając się: 2 podwójne działa, kilka gniazd kaemów oraz kilka wyrzutni torped.Jednostki tej klasy pozwalają na zdobycie przewagi w walkach z ludźmi bądź potworami przez co tylko Najwyższa Rada posiada plany tego krętu i tylko ona je stosuje. Najważniejsze lokalizacje Jest to relikt dawnej i nieprawdopodobnie wręcz zaawansowanej technologii Pradawnych. Nie wiadomo do czego go oni używali jednak Imperator planował użyć go do tworzenia Imperialnego Pajęczego Traktu. Awaria urządzenia(dokładnie jego niewyjaśniony rozpad) spowodowała upadek Oblivionis w Osnowę i wiele lat walki z potwornościami Immaterium. Jednak nawet w ruinie budowla osłabiała działanie Chaosu. Tajemniczo zrekonstruowała się parę lat później i obecnie swoim działanie tworzy tarczę i swoisty filtr dla planety(będącej częściowo w Osnowie).To własnie dzięki niemu ludzie na powierzchni mogą stosunkowo bezpiecznie używać magii a istnienie anomalii na Moorth'aag nie jest przyczyną inwazji demonów. Sam Monolit jest wykonany z dziwnego tworzywa,przypominającego coś w stylu zadymionego diamentu. Obecnie Alchemicy i Czarodzieje zauważyli postępującą degenerację konstrukcji jednak póki co sytuacja nie jest groźna. Mimo szalejącej wojny i stosowania przez obie strony pułapek wykorzystujących Chaos nie stwierdzono osłabienia bariery bądź szybszej degeneracji. Uczony Mag Powietrza Orniton z Lessos stwierdził że rozpad konstrukcji jest cykliczny i prawdopodobnie sama konstrukcja jest jakimś porzuconym prototypem. Schrony zostały wydrążone przed wieloma wiekami i obecnie są na Oblivionis zaawansowanym reliktem dawnej historii. Ze względu na znajdujące się tam siedziby członków Najwyższej Rady jak i ambasad Królestw kwitnie tutaj zarówno nauka jak i rozwój gospodarczy.Jednak obecni mieszkańcy użytkują zaledwie 45% dostępnego miejsca (populacja jednak znacząco się zmniejszyła od czasów Wielkiej Krucjaty) co powoduje że całe kilometry ulic i tysiące olbrzymich sal dalej skrywa swoje tajemnice. Jest to dawna wieża obserwacyjna SOS(Systemu Ochrony Schronu) zajęta przez najważniejszych członków Zakonu Alchemików.To tam badana jest technologia z dawnych czasów, budowane są nowe rozwiązania jak i wciąż trwa odkrywanie świata w którym przyszło żyć tym ludziom.Tajemnice skrywane w lochach tych wież są mocno bronione gdyż ich za szybkie ujawnienie doprowadziłoby do wybuchu niezwykle potężnego konfliktu wewnętrznego. Jest to Twierdza Zakonna wybudowana gdy pierwotny Zakon podzielił się na 4 mniejsze Zakony.Jest to jedyne miejsce poza Schronami gdzie dalej razem stacjonują przedstawiciele wcześniej wspomnianej 4 a do tego dawne prawa obligują ich wciąż do walki ramię w ramię mimo dzielących ich różnic. Palatinum Origin jest również miejscem przebywania Mistrzów poszczególnych Zakonów co ułatwia im zarówno kontakt jak i ustalanie swojej opinii na pomysły reszty Najwyższej Rady. Jest to położona niedaleko największego z Monolitów wieża.Zbudowano ja ze stopionych skał uformowanych w jednolity bazaltową konstrukcję wypełnioną magią.Sama wieża pełna jest bogato wyposażonych sal, ogrodów, sztucznych jeziorek jak i laboratoriów i bibliotek.Na co dzień przebywa w niej spory odsetek żyjących czarodziejów, całe rzesze ludzi pragnących dołączyć do tego elitarnego grona jak i przedstawicieli pozostałych członków Najwyższej Rady. Jest to jedyne miejsce na planecie w którym szaleją wyjątkowo słabo stłumione moce Osnowy.Co ciekawe miejsce to położone jest w linii prostej dokładnie po drugiej stronie największego Monolitu.Jest to przesiąknięta złem pustynia pełna ruin dawnych miast, rzek nigdy nie krzepnącej lawy oraz potworności mogących przyprawić o obłęd.Jest to matecznik większości potworów oraz swoista ich świątynia.Jest to jednak również skarbiec technologii ze względu na ruiny potężnych miast i tajemnicze artefakty spadające w postaci roku meteorytów na tamtejsze spaczone pustynie. Jest to miasto zbudowane przez Kerata z Niflhaar- Rycerza renegata. Początkowo w miejscu prężnie rozwijającego się miasta była mała i otoczona zabójczą puszczą osada rybacka i rozwalająca się strażnica Rycerzy. Jednak niepokorny Rycerz z towarzyszami tchnął w to miejsce nowe życie.Obecnie jest to spore miasto z wieloma różnymi manufaktoriamii, puszcza została najpierw oczyszczona a następnie spora jej część została wycięta by zrobić miejsce dla farm.Mimo takiego cudu gospodarczego i dosyć szybko bogacącego się tamtejszego społeczeństwa miasto ma również ciemną stronę.O ile lepsze części miasta są czyste i bezpieczne za co odpowiadają liczne patrole Landsknechtów to dzielnice robotników jak i okolice fabryk są gniazdem wielu ulicznych rozbójników a nawet mniejszych potworów przystosowanych do życia w mieście.Samo miasto nie podlega tak naprawdę nikomu gdyż otacza je nimb Twierdzy Zakonnej a sam Zakon stara się nie mieszać w interesy Kerata. Oprócz Kerlithgaardu Kerat sprawuje pośrednio władze w Lilithgaardzie (miasteczku jego zony), Alchemigaardzie (potężnym kombinacie fabrycznym Emila) i twierdzy Sarath (zbudowanej celem uzupełnienia obrony Kerlithgaardu, na której dowodzi Sart i Argus). Bestiariusz Wymienię tu tylko cześć plugastw wędrujących po Oblivionis. Jednak przedstawione istoty idealnie oddadzą to z jakimi koszmarami muszą się zmagać uwięzieni na tej planecie ludzie. Potwory Są to potomkowie Zwierzoludzi którzy przetrwali zanurzenie planety w Osnowie.Ze względu na podatność na podszepty Chaosu szybko stali się podstawową jednostką przeklętych armii.Są słabo uzbrojeni i opancerzeni polegają na prostej broni białej.Zwykle walczą pod dowództwem Naczelnych Mutantów choć niekiedy najinteligentniejsze spośród nich potrafią stworzyć całkiem zorganizowane siły.Najsłynniejszym plemieniem Zwierzoludzi są Krwawe Bestie z gór w okolicach Lectos. Ze względu na regularne walki z silną i zaawansowaną ludzką armią i Zakonem Pantery trzonem tego plemienia są weterani zwierzoludzi uzbrojeni w zdobyczą ludzką broń. Te zmutowane stwory są niezwykle istotnym zagrożeniem na rubieżach ludzkich włości.Z pozoru wyglądają jak młodzi ludzie jednak gdy zbliżą się do ofiary ich ciało pęka odsłaniając potworne szczęki i macki zagarniając ofiary w pobliże rzędy ostrych zębów tych potworów.Istoty te są zwykle awangardą stad potworów infiltrując społeczeństwa by następnie sabotować ich obronę. Stwory te są "pupilami" zwierzoludzi które to pędzą stada tych stworów jako swoje psy gończe do polowań na ludzi.Mimo że ślepe i stosunkowo łupie to jednak nadrabiające owe braki węchem,słuchem oraz morderczymi zdolnościami.Oprócz bycia bestią bojową stwory te są też w stanie "dzikim" prawdziwą zmorą niektórych miast bądź wsi gdzie potrafią atakować nawet w samo południe. Stwory są potężnie opancerzonymi insektoidalnymi potworami wielkości bydła.Bytują one w podmokłych lasach,na bagnach a także w lasach namorzynowych.Swoimi potężnymi kościano-chitynowymi wyroślami oraz szczękami są w stanie masakrować nawet ciężko opancerzonych przeciwników. Dodatkowo jako jedyne bestie są one zdolne do rozbijania wrót twierdz co czyni te istoty priorytetowym polowań na bestie. Jest to mniejszy ale niestety stadny kuzyn Panzerlobstera. Żyje w większości lasów oraz na większości bagien na kontynencie przez co jest utrapieniem pewnych okolic. Jak potężniejszy kuzyn również posiada silne szczeki oraz pluje silnie żrącym kwasem zdolnym rozpuścić nawet metal. Szarlej mimo ponurej sławy jest raczej roślinożercą lubiącym uzupełnić dietę większym robactwem oraz padliną.Nie niepokojony (ze względu na to że jest praktycznie ślepy silnie drążnią go dźwięki) żyje w małych grupkach rodzinnych pod przywództwem samca.Jednak ze względu na fakt że lubi żerować niedaleko ludzkich siedzib oraz fakt że pokryty jest niezwykle odpornym pancerzem od wielu lat jest obiektem coraz częstszych polowań.Jednak ze względu na pancerz i siłę wielokrotnie to żołnierze ginęli w wielkiej liczbie, Królestwa traciły pojazdy i musiano wzywać Rycerzy warz z Landsknechtami. Obecnie nawet Rycerze unikają siedlisk tego stwora i jedynie ci z najlepszym wyposażeniem oraz najbardziej wyszkolonymi Landsknechtami za olbrzymie sumy polują na te stwory. Widłogony oraz spokrewnione z nimi mniejsze Wiwerny i Kuroliszki (mylone z mitycznymi bazyliszkami) są jednymi z najgroźniejszych stworów nękających ludzkość na Oblivionis. Jako jedne z nielicznych (właściwie tylko Panzerlobster i stadko Szarlejów) jest w stanie zniszczyć przeciętne miasteczko bądź sporą wieś. Sam Widłogon jako jedyny "drakonid" potrafi ziać ogniem a do tego podczas sezonu godowego i okresu wychowania piskląt tworzy kolonie od 5 do 15 par które razem polują (wtedy zagrożone są nawet większe miasta). Najlepszymi "smokobójcami" wśród Rycerzy jest Zakon Gryfa który wielokrotnie niszczył takie kolonie położone zbyt blisko ludzkich siedzib. Prawdziwa zmora Królestw mających włości na brzegu północnej części oceanu.Potwory te wyglądające jak topielice z rybimi ogonami i błoniastymi skrzydłami są istotami odpowiedzialnymi za wiele załóg statków które później odnaleziono dryfujące po oceanie pokryte zaschnięta krwią i resztkami marynarzy. Ekimmy(zwyczajowo Syreny) mają lądowego kuzyna - Erynię (zwyczajowo Harpię) humanoidalnego mutanta wyglądającego jak hybryda człowieka i ptaka. Podobnie jak Rycerze mają swoje bojowe Cyber-konie tak Wilkołaki (ich mroczni odpowiednicy) posiadają Mantykory.Są to wielkie jak rumaki potwory o ciele lwa,skrzydłach smoka i ogonie zakończonym kolczastą buławą. Nie każdy Wilkołak jest w stanie okiełznać takiego potwora przez co tylko najlepsi z nich posiadają tego typu towarzysza.Dzikie Mantykory są zmorą Królestwa Elfów oraz krain położonych na Zachodzie i Południu. Matykora posiada równie niebezpiecznego kuzynów-Gryfa i trochę mniejszego Archegryfa. Naczelne Potwory Wilkołaki są elitarnymi wojownikami Chaosu.Te potwory mimo ludzkiej inteligencji są tak naprawdę doskonałymi drapieżnikami mającymi być przeciwwagą dla Rycerzy. Podobnie jak oni posiadają najlepsze dostępne uzbrojenia a niekiedy uzbrojenie to to zdobyczne pojazdy i karabiny Rycerzy.Podobnie jak Rycerze również Wilkołaki posiadają magiczną broń- Mroczne Topory.Zwykle są one generałami potwornych armii atakujących wybrzeża bądź północ kontynentu choć posiadają tzw. Bractwo Krwawego Wilka- elitarną grupę kilkudziesięciu Wilkołaków dosiadających Mantykor i Gryfów co czyni ich elitarnym oddziałem uderzeniowym. Lichami mogą stać się tylko ci ludzie(najczęściej Czarodzieje) którzy dobrowolnie oddali swoje dusze na służbę Chaosowi.Są to zwykle zbyt ambitni Czarodzieje którzy podczas wędrówek za bardzo zbliżyli się do wroga.Ich główna bronią stała się potężna,wypaczona magia płynąca z Mor'thaag a głównym celem rzucenie dawnych współbraci na kolana przed Mrokiem.Zwykle to własnie Lichy są istotami kontrolującymi zwierzęca cześć armii Wilkołaków choć zdarzali się Lichy będące dowódcami plugawych inwazji. Kadavry są plugawymi istotami dwukrotnie większymi od człowieka.Ich plugawe,powykręcane ciała posiadają 3 potworne gęby z których leje się toksyczny śluz przynoszący zarazę. Zwykle są one ciężkim wsparciem dla chord potworów które używają ich jako "wyłapywaczy" kul oraz idealna broń niszczącą zarówno morale jak i drowie ludzi.Same Kadavry nie odczuwają bólu jednak mimo potwornej siły i wytrzymałości są również głupie przez co zawsze kontrolę nad nimi sprawuje jakiś potężnych Lich bądź Wilkołak. Jest to ostatnia z Wielkich Bestii.Powstały one ze spaczonych wężów które upodobał sobie Slaanesh. Obdarzone skrzydlatymi ciałami swoimi szybkimi,pełnymi gracji atakami potrafią zadań straty nawet szeregom najlepszych Rycerzy.Oprócz tego posiadają tajemniczą zdolność kontroli nad latającymi potworami przez co czasami tworzą wielkie, latające hordy które wielokrotnie zdołały spustoszyć wiele miast i wsi. Magia i runy Ze względu na fakt iż Oblivionis był przez pewien okres czasu zanurzony w Osnowie, oraz dzięki faktowi że Monolity zdołały w tajemniczy sposób opanować sytuację ludzie żyjący na tym globie musieli zaakceptować niezwykłe zdolności cześć współbraci. Jednak by zapobiec obłędowi płynącemu z używania czegoś tak potężnego jak czysta moc Osnowy (nawet przefiltrowana przez Monolity) skodyfikowano Kodeks.Podzielono w nim użytkowników mocy na czarodziejów używających mocy Osnowy przypisanych wyłącznie dla jednego aspektu Natury. Okazało się że to proste stosunkowo rozwiązanie połączone z naciskiem na wysoką dyscyplinę Czarodziejów w znaczący sposób ograniczyło dostęp Chaosu do głów władających Magią. Kolegia Magii Kolegium Aard (Powietrza) skupia ludzi uzdolnionych we wpływaniu swoimi mocami na wszystko co związane z powietrzem, ale również pogodą.Czarodzieje tego Kolegium noszą się zwykle na szaro bądź błękitnie,często nalezą do załóg sterowców. Zakonem słynącym z wirtuozeri w stosowaniu Znaku Aard jest Zakon Gryfa.Mocne odepchnięcia bądź potężne psychokinetyczne ciosy są niemal znakiem rozpoznawczym tych wojowników.Sam Run Aard jest częścią symbolu tego Zakonu. Kolegium Quenn (Wody) jest organizacją skupiającą Czarodziejów manipulujących żywiołem wody.Ich umiejętności w wywoływaniu ulew (w czym konkurują z Kolegium Aard), kontrolowaniu stanu rzek i jezior oraz tworzenia potężnych pól ochronnych są niemal legendarne.Czarodzieje tego Kolegium noszą się zwykle na granatowo bądź szafirowo, często ich strój przypomina stroje piratów. Zakonem który doprowadził używanie Znaku Quenn do perfekcji są słynące ze zmysłu taktycznego Rycerze Wilka. To własnie oni potrafią otaczać się (dzięki tej prostej zdolności) polami ochronnymi potrafiącymi wytrzymać nawet serię z Gyrojet Assault Rifle. Kolegium Axii (Ziemi) skupia Czarodziejów skupiających się w manipulowaniu za pomocą magii żywiołem Ziemi.Są to słynni budowniczy i architekci którzy za pomocą swoich umysłów kontrolujących żywioł na którym stoją potrafią "wyrosnąć" naprawdę zapierające dech w piersiach rzeźby,budowle bądź nawet stworzyć broń z materiałów pochodzących z samego serca planety.Często współpracują oni z Alchemikami gdyż dzielą podobny obszar zainteresowań. Kolegium to nosi się na zielono bądź korzysta z uniformów Alchemików Zakon Żmij za pomocą Znaku Axii opracował prostą umiejętność zdezorientowania przeciwnika lub przejęcia nad nim kontroli. Ma on oparcie w znajdujących się w mózgu substancjach których zaburzenie powoduje otumanienie bądź wręcz opętanie przeciwnika. Kolegium Igni skupia ludzi posiadających jeden z najbardziej destrukcyjnych zdolności. Piromancję.Ich dar we władaniu ogniem idealnie nadaje się do wykorzystania na polach bitew.Sami Czarodzieje tego Kolegium zwykle obierają za siedziby Twierdze Zakonne bądź zamki ludzkich władców.Ze względu na podobne charaktery sporo tych Czarodziejów ściśle współpracuje z Zakonem Panter. Destrukcyjna moc płomieni idealnie wpisuje się do stylu walki Rycerzy Pantery.Ze względu na współpracę z Piromatami doprowadzili oni wykorzystanie tego Znaku do perfekcji.Umieją zarówno strzelać "z ręki" płomieniami jak z Flammera ale potrafią również posłać ognistą falę na krótki dystans służącą do podpalania wielu wrogów podczas walk w zwarciu.Dodatkowo w siłach New Order stworzono Rycerza (Varaka) korzystającego z entropicznego ognia- błękitnych,upiornych płomieni będącą wypadkowa mocy ognia i entropii. Kolegium Yrden (Entropii/Mroku)skupia ludzi posiadających umiejętności tworzenia magicznych iluzji, manipulacji umysłowej na poziomie niewyobrażalnym dla Axii oraz władaniu entropią.Sami ci Czarodzieje nieustannie balansują na granicy Czarnoksięstwa i upadku w objęcia Chaosu. Czarodziejów tych jest zaledwie garstka choć to ich wkład w walkę i badania nad potworami i Chaosem. W Zakonach Znak Yrden jest rzucaną siła umysłu pułapką tworzącą na ziemi pułapkę wiążącą i osłabiającą przeciwników.Jednak nawet tak prosta magia jak Znak w tym wypadku niesie za sobą pewne ryzyko skażenia mroczną mocą przez co Rycerze rzadko go stosują. Sztucznie stworzona hybryda Rycerza i Czarodziejki- Kerlith z Kerlithgaardu oraz powołani z udziałem jej genoziarna Rycerze Zakonu Orła stosują w walce również potężniejszy od Igni znak zwany roboczo Yrni- entropiczny pocisk/falę działający jak potężniejsza wersja Igni. Runy Są rozwinięciem tych stosowanych przez Kosmiczne Wilki.Dzięki dodaniu do nich znaków opracowanych przez Tysiąc Snów oraz kilku podpatrzonych u Eldarów udało się powołać do istnienia cały skomplikowany system znaków dzięki którym można bezpiecznie korzystać z magii wzmacniając nią pojazdy,broń bądź pancerza a nawet ciała ludzi i zwierząt.Najbardziej widocznym zastosowaniem Run są Runiczne Miecze używane przez Rycerzy gdzie każdy kawałek użytego metalu,skóry itp podczas procesu tworzenia tej broni wielokrotnie był wysycony magią za pomocą specjalnych runiczny zapisów. Ważne postacie Oblivionis New Order Kerat z Nilfhaar jest jednym z Rycerzy Zakonu Pantery który za zasługi i wiele lat służby dorobił się tytułu Mistrza. Jak na Panterę jest wyjątkowo opanowanym osobnikiem, weteranem wielu wojen na których zdobył wielka sławę jednak obecnie jest renegatem odsuniętym od głównego nurtu polityki. Początkowo nic nie zapowiadało ze ten doskonale zapowiadający się Rycerz stanie si wyrzutkiem z własnego Zakonu.Walczył na wielu frontach, zdobywał coraz większą sławę aż w końcu stał się cenionym Mistrzem pod którego skrzydła trafił jego rodzony brat Sart (po pozytywnym przejściu Zmian i inicjacji). Jednak gdy wydawało się że czeka go nieśmiertelna chwała i wielka kariera w Radzie Najwyższej ta powierzyła mu tajemnicze zadanie.Nie do końca wiadomo co miał zrobić jednak wiadomo jak się to skończyło. Wiadomo ze na czele 10 wyselekcjonowanych Rycerzy (w tym brata), 3000 wyselekcjonowanych Ladnsknechtów pod dowództwem kapitana i wieloletniego towarzysza Arguda von Deathclawa oraz kilku członków Kapituły i Zakonu Alchemików ruszyła na Pustkowia Chaosu.Tylko on i najważniejsi członkowie Rady wiedzą jaki był cel misji, jednak nikt tego nie zdradza.Wiadomo tylko tyle że po 3 latach misji z ekspedycji pozostało tylko 100 Landsknechtów, z Rycerzy przeżył tylko Kerat i Sart, a z innych towarzyszy czarodziejka Ognia Lilith z dwiema uczennicami i Emil var Wooren- Alchemik.Te nędzne resztki dumnej wyprawy podjęła marynarka Posiru. W tym momencie źródła przestają być zgodne co stało się dalej.Jednak wiadome jest jedno- skutek misji Kerata był taki ze Rada odwróciła się od niego i zesłał go do opuszczonej strażnicy Zakonu Panter w Lectos by tam, na odludziu pilnował nieważnego szlaku handlowego.Rada myślała że tam on i ocaleli z nieszczęsnej wyprawy wymrą powoli ze starości i rozszarpywani przez grasujące w tamtejszych puszczach stwory. Jednak zapomnieli o jednym drobnym fakcie- Kerat przed wyprawą zdobył wielka sławę jako doskonały Rycerz.Miał przyjaciół na niemal każdym dworze, wielu dowódców zawdzięczało mu zarówno wyszkolonych żołnierzy jak i kariery a do tego miał wiele poukrywanych skarbców kryjących niezłą fortunę.Szybko on i jego towarzysze odkryli że opuszczona strażnica przed jedną z inwazji była ważną częścią szlaku kupieckiego, a do tego po szybkim zwiadzie odkryto że kamienne drogi wciąż są w niezłym stanie.Dzięki koneksjom oraz faktowi że wciąż stał na czele licznych sił a i sam był doskonałym wojownikiem zorganizował akcję oczyszczania szlaku i rozbudowy infrastruktury.Trwało to klika lat jednak w końcu szlak ruszył.Dawna zrujnowana strażnica przerodziła się w miasto- Kerlithgaard. Jednak on i jego towarzyszka życia Piromatka Lilith mimo bycia bezpłodnymi wciąż marzyli o dziecku.Tutaj z pomocą przybył ich towarzysz- Emil var Vooren.Za pomocą tajemniczej technologi lub też magii (prawdopodobnie zdobytej na tej nieszczęsnej wyprawie) powołał do życia Kerlith - pierwszą udaną hybrydę Rycerza i Czarodziejki. Spotkało się to z wyraźną dezaprobatą Rady jednak ze względu na datki płynące z Kerlithgaardu jak i wciąż prowadzoną walkę z potworami (choć obecnie prowadzoną na własną rękę) przymknęła na to oko.Przymyka je również na to że Kerat wciąż otrzymuje wsparcie od rodzimego Zakonu (głównie chodzi o Landsknechtów choć kilka razy uczył młodych Rycerzy). Obecnie jest on bardzo bogatym lectoskim arystokratom,dowódcą zaprawionych w boju łowców potworów oraz jednym z najlepszych Rycerzy na Oblivionis. Mimo bycia tak bogatym człowiekiem cały czas zdarza mu się ruszać na łowy i wbrew pozorom częściej można go spotkać w Pancerzy Wspomaganym gdzieś w okolicach zapadłej wiochy niż w doskonale skrojonym stroju na bankiecie. Sart z Nilfhaar -jest rodzonym bratem Kerata. Jest od niego 10 lat młodszy od Kerata i gdy ten został złapany i przeznaczony na daninę dla Zakonu Pantery ostatnim wysiłkiem niemal oddał brata do sierocińca.Tam,przez 3, przeszedł prawdziwe piekło na ziemi ukryte pod płaszczykiem sierocińca. Głód,wszy i zezwierzęcenie opiekunów boleśnie odbiło się na jego psychice.Gdy jego brat, już po Zmianach i rozpoczęciu treningu wyprosił u swoje Mistrza zabranie Sarta z sierocińca ten zachowaniem bardziej przypominał zaszczutego psa niż człowieka. Ledwo poznał brata i po prostu wczepił się w poły jego płaszcza by ten zabrał go z tego przeklętego miejsca.Mistrza nie trzeba było długo przekonywać do tej decyzji gdyż Sart wyjątkowo przypadł mu do gustu jako materiał na nowego Rycerza. Przeszedł Zmiany dosyć szybko i bez większych ekscesów a następnie trafił pod skrzydła Mistrza który trenował również jego brata.Szybko zdobywał doświadczenia w walce z najróżniejszymi potwornościami tworząc ze swoim bratem i Mistrzem zabójcze trio.Jednak gdy jego brat miał oficjalnie stać się Mistrzem zginął ich Mistrz.Nie zabiły go potwory a ludzie jednego ze szlachciców za obrazę jego małżonki.Powód zabójstwa był wyjątkowo absurdalny więc o wiele bardziej porywczy od brata Sart po prostu rozniósł winnego szlachetkę serią z Gyrojet AR.Chwilę później wraz z bratem kierowani ślepą nienawiścią wymordowali cały dwór owego zabójcy.Najwyższe władze Zakonu oczywiście zatuszowały tę sprawę,z Kerata uczyniły Mistrza a z Sarta jego ucznia a następowanie wysłały ich na czele oddziału by ci przemierzali najniebezpieczniejsze rejony kontynenty broniąc ludzi.Oczywiście liczyli że bracia zginą jednak oni przeżyli i zdobyli sławę. Sart podobnie jak brat jest wielkim Rycerzem i niezłym dowództwom jednak jest wyraźnienie dzikszy od niego.Mimo zdobytego wykształcenia i ogłady kuracje genetyczne podczas Zmian jak i trauma z dzieciństwa powoduję że w walce lub wielkim gniewie zareaguje wściekłym atakiem.Wyjątkowo kocha i szanuje swojego brata jak i jego córkę.Właściwie tylko dla nich pokazuje swoją dobrą stronę, dla reszty jest to ten mroczniejszy z braci. Średnio mu się podoba fakt że Keratowi zdarza się przesiadywać nad rachunkami bądź na tronie słuchając nudnych audiencji, twierdzi ze przytępia to pazury takiej Pantery jaką jest jego brat.By nie zatrzymywać go w pałacu dłużej niż potrafiłby to wytrzymać zwykle na czele własnego oddziału patroluje wybrzeże Lectos, czasami zapuszczając się w głąb kontynentu by walczyć z potworami lub wynajmować siebie i swój oddział jako kondotierów.Szczerze nienawidzi Najwyższą Radę za zesłanie jego brata na,jak sam to określa, największe zadupie Oblivionis choć niezwykle go cieszy stan tego "zadupia". Po wydarzeniach z opowiadania Tempus Bellum Sart nie żyje, zginął przypadkowo podczas szturmu na miasto stołeczne Królestwa Posir. Lilith z Verendhar '- kiedyś jeden (a właściwie jedna) z najwyższych osobistości w Kapitule Kolegium Igni, czarodzieja obdarzona zarówno bystrym umysłem jak i potężnymi zdolnościami magicznymi.Została dołączona do tajemniczej wyprawy Kerata być gwarantem interesów Kolegium,jednak początkowo jej stosunki z obecnym partnerem były delikatnie mówiąc nacechowane niechęcią(a po ludzku byli sobie wrodzy).Jednak gdy ten podczas walki ze zmutowanym Widłogonem własnym ciałem(i pancerzem) osłonił ją przed ciosem zabójczego ogona poczuła do niego sympatię.Początkowa sympatia pod wpływem potwornych przeżyć przerodziła się w końcu w przyjaźń a następnie miłość.Po smutnym końcu tej wyprawy to własnie ona do końca walczyła by ocalić partnera przed zesłaniem,a gdy Rada była nieugięta wraz ze swoimi uczennicami odeszła z nim.To jej wiedza z ekonomii i doskonała znajomość prawideł polityki pomogła Keratowi zbudować swoje małe państewko. Jednak Lilith od początku kariery Czarodziejki marzyła o posiadaniu dziecka.Mimo wielkiego sukcesu zawodowego,poznaniu ukochanego wiedział że z racji swojej (i Kerata) bezpłodności nie będzie im dane nic spłodzić.Tu jednak odkrycia poczynione przez Alchemika Emila załatały tajemniczą technologią to co zepsuła inna technologia jak i korzystanie z mocy psionicznych. Udało się stworzyć jeden stabilny zarodek który następnie został wszczepiony Lilith.Ta po 9 miesiącach przez które nawet nie próbowała korzystać ze swoich mocy w obawie o dobro dziecka narodziła się Kerlith- pierwsza udana hybryda Czarodziejki i Rycerza.Mimo swojego nieco upierdliwego i dekadenckiego stylu bycia stała się dla córki zarówno matka jak i Mistrzynią. Sama Lilith obecnie rzadko walczy woląc zajmować się badaniami w swoim i Emila laboratorium.Oczywiście uwielbia również lectoski,arystokratyczny styl bycia co czasami denerwuje Kerlitha a u Sarta i Varaka wywołuje wybuchy białej gorączki.Jednak obaj muszą się zgodzić że dzięki jej ucztom i przyjęciom a także produkowanym kosmetykom potrafi załatwić im najbardziej intratne kontrakty na potwory bądź walkę jako kondotierzy.Obecnie co prawda Kerlith jest z nią skłócona co powoduje niejednokrotnie awantury na terenach pałacu Kerata- zwykle do ich wygaszania potrzeba jest gwardia i Kerat. '''Kerlith z Kerlithgaardu -' córka Kerata i Lilith, sztucznie stworzona hybryda Czarodziejki i Rycerza. Mimo ze jej matka była Piromatką sama Kerlith włada najniebezpieczniejszym rodzajem magii- Yrden. Jej zdolności by za pomocą iluzji,kontroli umysłu i wyładowań entropii niszczyć zarówno ciała jak i dusze nawet ją przerażają.Oprócz bycia tak potężną czarodziejką odziedziczyła po ojcu zdolności do walki.To właśnie on z pomocą Lilith zdobył dla niej dostosowany sprzęt pozwalający jej w niezwykle skuteczny sposób wypełniać role jedynej na Oblivionis kobiety-Rycerza. Nie korzysta ona z typowego Pancerza Wspomaganego- woli specjalnie stworzony dla niej Lekki Runiczny Pancerz. Posługuje się w walce dwoma pistoletami, elifickim łukiem (wzmocnionym własnoręcznie przygotowanymi zestawami runów) oraz specjalnie dla niej stworzonym Mieczem Runicznym- Nuntius Yrden. Sama Kerlith to młoda kobieta obdarzona wielkimi talentami.Mimo że ma zaledwie 20 lat już wielokrotnie dowodziła Landsknechtami, brała udział w wielu polowaniach a nawet kilku mniejszych wojnach. Słynie z gorącego temperamentu przez co nie raz wcześniej zadziała niż pomyśli.Jednak mimo tych wad jest raczej dobra osoba, dolną nawet do bezinteresownej pomocy ludziom.Jednak gdy walczy znika jej dobra strona.Wtedy do głosu dochodzi zakorzeniona głęboko w jej DNA Pantera i to Pantera posługująca się czystą entropią.Obecnie jest w związku z Varakiem, jednocześnie oboje dowodzą Zakonem Orła.Mimo różnic charakteru nieźle się dogadują a pomoc Kerlith w szkoleniu i akcjach bojowych Zakonowi sprawia że Szturmowcy i Rycerze są niemal niepokonani. Jednak jest zdecydowanie przeciwna wykorzystywaniu fanatycznie oddanych Keratowi gwardzistów w celach dokonywaniu egzekucji i pacyfikacji. Obecnie jest skonfliktowana z matką co sprawia że coraz bardziej oddaje się sprawom Zakonu Orła i mimo że sam tego nie widzi powoli zmienia się w niezłego żołnierza, jednocześnie coraz rzadziej słuchając głosu sumienia. 'Varak z Kerlithgaardu - '''eksperyment z powołaniem do życia Kerlith nie był jedynym tego typu dziełem Emila. Oczywiście mając cała matrycę Kerlith, wszystkie jej tkanki pobrane tuż po porodzie i sztucznie namnażane a do tego dostęp do sekretów tworzenia Rycerzy postanowił ulepszyć formułę. Oczywiście setki prób zaowocowało mniej lub bardziej zwierzęcymi potworami. Część projektów zaowocowało całkiem przyzwoitymi Czarodziejami (władającymi Ogniem lub Entropią) którzy to przeszli selekcję i obecnie stanowią agenturę New Order w swoich Kolegiach. Jednak po latach badań udało się osiągnąć to co było planowane- nowego Rycerza. Został nim chłopak- sierota znaleziona przez Kerata w zaatakowanej przez zwierzoludzi wiosce.Początkowo chłopak szkolony był na Szturmowca, jednak ze względu na młody wiek Emil wciągnął go do programu. Przeszedł eksperymentalne ulepszenia zaskakująco dobrze i rozpoczął szkolenie 2 lata po Kerlith. Przed Wojną z Radą był uczniem Kerata, obecnie jest Mistrzem Zakonu Orła i protoplastą nowego typu Rycerzy.. Niezwykłość Varaka polega na tym że jego zmiany przeprowadzono wirusami stworzonymi na podstawie DNA Kerata i DNA Kerlith. Oczywiście jest on szybszy i silniejszy od typowego Rycerza, w końcu taki był cel tego eksperymentu.Jednak DNA Kerlith spowodowało też o powstanie zdolności do używania zdecydowanie potężniejszych wersji Znaków, również jego Miecz Runiczny korzysta z mocy Yrden. Ów miecz zdolny jest pokrywać się entropiczną "mgłą" przez co nazwany został Manus Mortis, a jego właściciela często zwykło nazywać się Posłańcem Kostuchy.Oprócz niezwykłego miecza posiada jeszcze zabójcze Rękawice Szturmowe, reszta ekwipunku jest standardowa. Mimo ponurego miana sam Varak odziedziczył jednak mentalność Kerata. Mimo bycia ulepszona Panterą jest spokojny, nawet w walce jego nienawiść do wroga jest, jak określił sam Kerat, zimna niczym północne pustkowia(co wyraźnie widać u stworzonych na jego podobieństwo Rycerzach). Nie przepada za wygodnym życiem w Kerlithgaardzie, podobnie jak mentor i genetyczny ojciec woli wędrować po szlaku i niszczyć potwory. Jest on również dowódcą drużyny Szturmowców(którą dowodzi od czasów przed-zakonnych) która to zasłynęła podczas wojen o sukcesję w Lessos, gdzie on i jego 20 komandosów w jedna noc zajęli zamek uzurpatora i zabili jego samego wraz z rodziną oraz 60% ochrony- do tego zrobili to tak sprawnie i cicho że dopiero nad ranem resztki żołnierzy rozpoczęły strzelaninę co nie miało już wówczas szans na powodzenie. Mimo że traktowany jest jak członek rodziny i brat Kerlith to oboje młodych przejawia względem siebie dużo gorętsze uczucie niż rodzeństwo, krótko mówiąc są parą (choć właściwie Kerlith jest w genetycznym sensie jego matką). Obecnie jest on Mistrzem nowo utworzonego Zakonu Orła oraz ,dowódcą Gwardii Przybocznej Kerata gdzie rządzi wraz z Kerlith- już nie próbując nawet kryć swojego romansu. '''Kapitan Argus von Deathclaw -' Podwładny Kerata jeszcze z czasów gdy był on mało znanym Rycerzem. Dotarł do tej Twierdzy w której Kerath przechodził Zmiany.Tam też przeszedł elitarne szkolenie Landsknechta oraz dodatkowe szkolenie snajperskie a potem dowódcze. Gdy Kerath zdobył pieniądze na swój pierwszy oddział Deathclaw w stopniu porucznika został do niego zwerbowany. Zarówno Kerath jak i Argus szybko zaczęli się dogadywać i szanować.Porucznik wkrótce awansował na kapitana a pod jego rozkazy trafiło 5 drużyn landsknechterskich po 30 żołnierzy każda. Sława Kerata, Sarta i Argusa zdobywała im sławę i kontrakty, złota passę przerwała dopiero nieszczęsna wyprawa na Pustkowia Chaosu. W przeciwieństwie do Rycerzy jemu zaproponowano dołączenie razem z dotychczasowymi żołnierzami do orszaku innego Rycerza jednak zarówno on jak i jego ludzie kategorycznie tego odmówili. Okazało się że on i jego ludzie podjęli jedną z najlepszych decyzji w życiu. Kerath w zorganizowanym przez siebie państewku potrzebował żołnierzy na poziomie Landsknechtów. Wszyscy podoficerowie i oficerowie jego dawnego Orszaku szybko awansowali a jednocześnie wyszkolili na swoja modłę kolejne pokolenie nowych żołnierzy oddając pod dowództwo Kerata około 4000 Landsknechtów(obecnie tyle tworzy Korpus Szturmowców którym Argus dowodzi). Sam Argus podobnie jak Kerat i Sart szczerze nienawidzi tkwienia w zamku więc zazwyczaj albo towarzyszy jednemu z nich na szlaku badź też sam dowodzi korpusem wysłanym z Kerlithgaardu w celach zarobkowych. Sam Argus jest typowym Landsknechtem, zimnym profesjonalistą o wyjątkowej inteligencji i zabójczo celnym oku.Zazwyczaj nosi zwykły mundur Landsknechta z oznaczeniami stopnia jednak gdy zmusi go do tego sytuacja przywdziewa galowy mundur wzorowany na mundurach lectoskich oficerów. '''Porucznik LS-2420 Rav - Jest jednym ze Landsknechtów przydzielonych do Varaka na samym początku jego kariery wojskowej. W sumie sam Varak wielokrotnie szukał powodów dlaczego jego jeden z najlepszych ludzi nie szostał wciągnięty do programu Zmian. Początkowo, jeszcze jako kapral był wściekły że po trudnym treningu i 4 latach w Jegrach i Grenadierach został przydzielony do młodego Rycerza. Mimo skrywanej niechęci był mu jednak absolutnie posłuszny i co do joty wykonywał rozkazy, nawet jak Varak się mylił. Jednak wkrótce górę w Rav'ie wzięły cechy które zdegradowały do do roli kaprala- zdrowy rozsądek i wielkie pokłady doświadczenia w walce. Gdy porywcze rozkazy Varaka spowodowały że dowodzeni przez niego ludzie zostali niemal rozszarpani przez stado Endriag wściekł się i opierdalając swojego dowódcę rzucił się na niego z pięściami. Varak mimo elitarnego szkolenia i bycia Rycerzem niemal dał się pobić Szturmowcowi.Jednak po incydencie zakończonym przez innych żołnierzy i wtrąceniu Rava do karceru z wizją powolnej śmierci poprzez łamanie kołem jego celę odwiedził pobity Varak z Keratem. Dla kaprala był to szok gdy młodszy z nich oznajmił że właśnie zdał test do eksperymentalnego oddziału do zadań specjalnych. Wypuszczono go z celi, wyczyszczono kartotekę i awansowano od razu na porucznika. Dano mu świeżo sformowany batalion w którym spotkał sporą grupę dawnych kolegów z oddziału, wszyscy sierżanci i kaprale byli z jego drużyny. Wówczas sam Kerat wyjaśnił mu że mają być częścią nowego Zakonu i od tego czasu maja trenować i żyć razem z przydzielonymi Rycerzami. Początkowo pomysł wydał się mu lekko dziwny ale wkrótce zauważył ze doświadczenie obu typów żołnierzy w połączeniu z nowinkami technologicznymi zmienia rozrastające się siły w imponującą siłę bojową.Jego własna drużyna dostała przywilej bycia Szturmowcami towarzyszącymi samemu Varakowi. Nowo wówczas utworzony Zakon Orła będąc w istocie zwartym oddziałem fanatycznej gwardii Kerata wspieranej potęgą Rycerzy i dołączonej na życzenie samej zainteresowanej Kerlith. Wysyłano ich wówczas do wykonywania najgorszych, wręcz samobójczych zadań. Ograniczyło to liczebność Zakonu z około 500 ludzi do 300 jednak okryło go również przerażającą sława i pozwoliło zdobyć kolejne, potężne ilości doświadczenia. Sam Rav odmówił jednak dlaczego awansowania, chciano mu dać wówczas stopień kapitana co oddaliło by go od uczestnictwa w walce na pierwszej linii - a tego by nie chciał. Jednak doświadczenie Rava sprawia że często jest on pytany o uwagi w sprawach szkoleniowych,sprzętowych a nawet uczestniczy w planowaniu akcji. od czasu przydzielenia do Varaka przeszedł z nim wszystkie walki w jakich on uczestniczył. Mimo kasrkińskiego podrasowania ciała przeżył głównie dlatego że ma jednocześnie dużo szczęścia i rozumu.Jego naturalny instynkt w połączeniu z doświadczeniem i szkoleniem zmienił go w zabójczo skuteczną maszynę do zabijania.W obecnych czasach wojny z Radę taki człowiek w oddziałach specjalnych New Order jest na wagę złota. Prywatnie Rav'a można porównać tylko do jednej rzeczy- wyjątkowo ostrego i zamrożonego noża. Jak czasami mówi Varak prędzej on okaże jakieś wyższe uczucia niż jego ulubiony podwładny.Mimo że chłodny,bezwzględny i absolutnie oddany Keratowi i Varakowi(bardziej temu drugiemu gdyż jest on również Mistrzem jego Zakonu) dba o swoich żołnierzy i jest absolutnie sprawiedliwy w ich traktowaniu. Kwatermistrzowie przydzieleni do jego oddziału zawsze narzekają że na niczym nie da się przyciąć gdyż zawsze kończy się to ze spotkaniem wściekłego jak zaraza porucznika gotowego nieszczęśnika obić do śmierci. Oprócz Kerata i Varaka jedyną osoba do jakiejś żywi jakieś cieplejsze namiastki uczuć jest Kerlith- jest to upośledzona forma przyjaźni jaką on potrafi żywić. Szczerze nie znosi kontaktów z Czarodziejami i po prostu nie cierpi Lilith. Stara się co prawda to maskować ale gdy tylko ściągnie swój hełm jego kamienna twarz aż promieniuje czystą antypatią. Sam porucznik ma na sumieniu (czy co w tym miejscu mu zostało) wielu przeciwników jednak jego ręce plamią hektolitry krwi cywilów(jak i całego Zakonu Orła). Jako jeden z najlepszych żołnierzy New Order dostał możliwość posiadania spersonalizowanego pojazdu. Stał się nim helikopter Angel na dziobie którego widnieje zębata głowa smoka, sam Rav nazwał ten pojazd "Doombird", słowo to obecnie budzi w pełni zasłużoną grozę. Emil var Wooren -''' Podobnie jak Lilith jest towarzyszem Kerata od czasów wyprawy przez którą stał się on wyrzutkiem. Co prawda dla Emila wyprawa skończyła się wielkim sukcesem gdyż pozyskał wiele strzępów technologii z mrocznych okolic anomalii nad Mort'haag. Jednak szacunek dla Kerata jak i dosyć szorstka przyjaźń z Sartem sprawił że ten genialny Alchemik pozostał przy Keracie. Ze względu na swój sukces Alchemicy awansowali go na przywódcę nowo utworzonego konwentu jednak by odegrać się za postawienie się zwierzchnikom dali mu najbardziej niepokornych akolitów zebranych z wielu odległych konwentów. To co miało być kara dla Emila okazało się dla niego prawdziwym darem od niebios.Swoim stylem bycia i olbrzymia wiedzą zjednał sobie tych awanturników (i jak się później okazało niezrozumianych geniuszy i wizjonerów) przez co w Kerlithgaardzie działa obecnie jedna z najprężniejszych manufaktorii na kontynencie.Niemal wszystkie elementu uzbrojenia i wyposażenia Landsknechtów Kerata jak i elitarne elementy Pancerzy Wspomaganych noszone przez niego i jego brata są produkcja rodzimą(podejrzewa się nawet że mogliby spokojnie ruszyć z pełną produkcją tego pancerza ale zatrzymuje ich monopol Najwyższej Rady). Oprócz produkcji na rynek zbrojeniowy Emil zorganizował też sprawną stocznię, fabryczkę pojazdów oraz szeroko rozumiany przemysł lekki ( spożywczy i medyczny). To właśnie to zapewniło rozkwit tego państwa-miasta oraz umożliwiło utrzymywanie przez Kerata sporych sił elitarnych żołnierzy. Sam Emil mimo bycia typem naukowca uwielbia podróżować razem z żołnierzami Kerata bądź z nim samym.Dzięki temu może o wiele skuteczniej szukać strzępów dawnej techniki a także szybciej dokonywać sekcji potworów ubitych przez Rycerzy/Landsknechtów. Nikt do końca nie wie w jakim celu to robi ale rewolucyjne leki przez niego opracowane jak i podręcznik dla Landsknechtów i Rycerzy przez niego napisany jest kanonem w wielu Twierdzach. Jego największą tajemnicą jak i osiągnięciem jest Kerlith. Lata badań i tysiecy prób zaowocowały tworzeniem przez niego hybrydy Czarodziejki i Rycerza-jak sam określił nowego typu wojownika na zupełnie nowe czasy.Drugą tajemnicą którą wyjawił tylko dwom najbardziej zaufanym uczniom jest tajemnicza receptura na bimber pędzony z wydzieliny gruczołów jadowych Endriagi, korzeni kilku podgatunków mandragory, mieszanki grzybów halucynogennych i słodu jęczmiennego.Jest to jeden z najlepszych środków psychoaktywnych na Oblivionis,w większości królestw zakazany, jednak protekcja Kerata zapewnia Emilowi możliwość handlu tym specyfikiem. '''High Council Mistrz Zakonu Gryfów, główny dowódca sił Rady i zapiekły wróg Kerata. Mimo wyglądu "lalusia" jest to twardy i doskonale wyszkolony i wyekwipowany wojownik. Co ciekawe proces Zmian przechodził równolegle do Kerata i część szkolenia odbył na zasadzie wymiany w szkole Gryfa. Poznał wówczas Kerata i początkowo zaprzyjaźnili się. Jednak gdy obaj ruszyli na szlak Oleandros zaczął konkurować z Keratem a do tego zakochali się w tej samej kobiecie- Lilith. Dawna przyjaźń przerodziła się w zażartą walkę o względy pięknej Piromatki w której wygrał Kerat. Rozgoryczony Oleandros jednak wkrótce zemścił się na Keracie wplątując go w wiele afer. Gdy Kerat odszedł Zakonu budować Kerlithgaard wielokrotnie optował za tym by go zabić bądź zamknąć. Równocześnie robił karierę w swoim Zakonie, stał się głównym katem Rady a wkrótce również Mistrzem. Pod jego rządami dumne Gryfy stały się niemal symbolem dyktatury Rady i celami wielu ataków pacyfikowanych przez nich chłopów i mieszczan. Obecnie to Gryfy stoją za większoscia ofiar cywilnych wojny przez co propaganda New Order stawia ich jako typowych przedstawicieli zdegenerowanej Rady. Sam Oleandros jest gotowy wybić połowę ludzkiej populacji Oblivionis byle Rada w którą jest ślepo zapatrzony utrzymała dominację. Korzysta ze złoconego i bogato zdobionego pancerza wspomaganego. Jego miecz "Orfeusz" jest niezwykły jak na standard sprzętu rycerskiego gdyż jest dwuręcznym mieczem wyglądającym jak flamberg . Jako jeden z nielicznych zamiast ze standardowego GAR'a korzysta z karabinu Griffon-1. Jego cyber-rumak jest podobnie jak pancerz bogato zdobiony i stylizowany na średniowiecze. Jest też dowódcą oddziału Rzeźników z Boreas - elitarnego oddziału Grenadierów którzy zasłynęli podczas walk ze spaczonymi hordami. Kategoria:XXx-tech-heretyk Kategoria:Planety Kategoria:Organizacje